


An Embarrassing Problem

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Ass to Mouth, Breeding, Chastity, Dildos, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, Feminization, Forced, Fucking Machines, Gags, Humiliation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Penis Plug, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Teabagging, Voyeurism, masturbatory duty, mpreg references, omega biology, omega science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Will goes to see Alpha Dr. Lecter about an embarrassing problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-con medical stuff begins in chapter 3- I'm tagging the whole story as such to be on the safe side.

'Will Graham?' the nurse called 'The doctor will see you now'.

 

Will had been fidgeting anxiously in the waiting room, and when he heard his name he felt a knot tightening his throat. He wouldn't have made an appointment unless it was strictly necessary and the problem was well beyond his control. Which it was.

 

'Thank you' he muttered to the nurse, and shivered when he entered the doctor's office.

 

'Good afternoon, Mr. Graham. Please, sit down'.

 

Will's instincts made him obey immediately. The doctor was a magnificent alpha, strong and powerful, and the smell of tangy alpha pheromones in the office made Will shiver.

 

'How can I help you today, Mr. Graham?' Dr. Lecter asked taking a quick look at his file 'It's been a while since your last check-up'.

 

'Well, hum, yes, I--' Will swallowed hard 'I don't like- I mean, hospitals make me nervous. Sorry'.

 

He felt himself blushing for his awkward reply, but Dr. Lecter smiled warmly at him.

 

'Let me assure you there's nothing to worry about. I'm here to help you to the best of my knowledge and ability, Mr. Graham'.

 

Will gave a tiny, nervous smile. The reassuring words of the doctor made him relax, if only fractionally.

 

'I- I--' Will took a deep breath before he began 'I have a problem in my- mm, in my chest'.

 

'I see' Hannibal said making a note 'And what is it exactly? Difficulty to breathe?'

 

'No- no, it's not like that. I mean my- it's in my-' Will blushed so hard that he felt his ears burning 'My nipples. They... leak'.

 

Dr. Lecter looked at him for a brief moment.

 

'Not in your chest then. In your breasts'.

 

Will closed his eyes in mortification.

 

'Yes-s' he whispered as the doctor wrote something quickly.

 

'Good. I need to ask you some routine questions now, Mr. Graham. Are you pregnant?'

 

'No, I'm on heat suppressants'.

 

'How long have you been taking them?'

 

'Hmm... A year and a half. More or less'.

 

'Brand?'

 

' _Omeg_ _estrel_ '.

 

'Hum... Those pills can induce involuntary galactorrhea in young omegas... meaning nipple discharge'.

 

'Yes, but I'm not- not pregnant and I have never breastfed and—'

 

'That is of no consequence. Galactorrhea can occur in omegas who have never had children, and it's usually a side effect of medication. Please, take off your shirt, I will examine you now'.

 

Will felt a shiver going down his spine. He was so ashamed of his problem, and the thought of the doctor examining him filled him with dread.

 

'Mr. Graham' Hannibal said gesturing towards the examination table behind a medical screen 'If you please'.

 

Will gave a nervous nod.

 

'So-srry'.

 

He left the chair and sat down on the table, unbuttoning his checked shirt and blushing hard as he saw the wet, dark patches on the cloth. He was leaking again, and tried to hide the shameful truth before Dr. Lecter noticed.

 

'I imagine _that_ must be inconvenient' he said walking up to him and raising an eyebrow 'But don't worry, I'll give you something to help you with involuntary accidents later'.

 

Will wished for the earth to swallow him right there and then. The first accident had been during a lecture, and Will only became aware of it when he heard his students snigger. And the leaking got worse when he was anxious and stressed, very much like now.

 

'Hum' Dr. Lecter said using a circular motion with his fingers to feel his right breast 'There is no tenderness... No lumps or abnormal tissue enlargement... Have you suffered any miscarriage in the past?'

 

'N-no'.

 

'And how long did your heats last before taking the suppressant medication?'

 

Dr. Lecter started a light palpation of the left breast and Will couldn't help a whimper.

 

'Many days... Sometimes even two weeks. That's why Dr. Chilton prescribed the pills'.

 

Hannibal pinched the rosy nipple and a spray of milk hit him in the face.

 

'Oh my god!' Will cried in mortification 'I'm so- so sorry- I--'

 

'Calm down, Mr. Graham. Please. This is a very common occurrence'.

 

Hannibal turned around to find a tissue paper on his desk, but in reality he licked his lips to taste the sweet and still immature milk of the young omega. When he returned to the examination table, Will was on the brink of tears.

 

'Sorry' he breathed again, ashamed beyond belief that he might have offended the alpha with his unruly body. But Dr. Lecter continued the breast palpation with clinical detachment, and after a moment he started to caress the other nipple.

 

'Don't' Will begged weakly 'Don't do that, please'.

 

'But I must, Mr. Graham' Hannibal gently chided 'You should never feel ashamed, when milk gushes out like this it's an indication that the omega is fertile and healthy. There is no sign of an underlying problem, so this milk ejection is no cause for concern'.

 

Will let out an undignified squeal when Dr. Lecter pinched his right nipple and another spray hit the expensive tie he was wearing under his white coat. Will started to whimper then, a delicious omega whine that was music to Hannibal's ears.

 

'Hush, hush' Hannibal soothed thumbing his fleshy pink nipples 'I'll prescribe a different medication and you'll be no longer troubled by galactorrhea. However, we must take steps to prevent leaking until the new pills take effect'.

 

Will was breathing hard when the doctor finally let go of his nipples, which now tingled with the ghost feeling of his deft fingers. He buttoned up as fast as he could, and sat down in the chair in front of the doctor's desk again.

 

'Here' Hannibal said writing something on a piece of paper with an elegant handwriting ' _Omegelle_ should solve this issue' he said, knowing full well the pills he was prescribing would worsen the hormonal imbalance in the omega and would make him produce even more milk 'In ten days you'll see a great improvement'.

 

Will sighed as he took the prescription. At least this doctor sounded reasonable and understanding, and lacked the smug and high-handed attitude of Dr. Chilton.

 

'Now, as for the accidental leaking' Hannibal continued 'I suggest a course of action that involves daily manual stimulation, preferably in the morning. You can ask your partner to give you the breast massage before going to the Academy'.

 

'But' Will frowned 'I don't have- I mean. I live alone'.

 

Hannibal nodded minutely. Just as he had suspected.

 

'Then you'll have to pump the excess milk yourself'.

 

'What?' Will cried in disbelief.

 

'There are electric and manual breast pumps in the market for nursing omegas, Mr. Graham. Since you're healthy and your milk is highly nutritious, I suggest you freeze it in appropriate bottles and take it to the public FBI nursery where other nursing fathers can benefit from it'.

 

'But I'm not- I'm not a nursing father!'

 

'You can make the donation anonymously, of course. But as you know, many field agents are too busy to nurse their young, so becoming a donor for the omega milk bank is your best option. Not to mention that donating your milk would be a generous, altruistic effort that I find personally commendable'.

 

Will frowned, overwhelmed by the information that the doctor was providing, but especially by his praise. He suddenly felt the instinctive urge to please this commanding alpha, and to win his approval. Will felt a delighted purr perched under his chin, but he managed to repress it.

 

'I'll- I'll think about it, hum. Thank you'.

 

Will left his chair and was about to leave when Dr. Lecter called him.

 

'One more thing' he said looking for something in the cabinet 'Until the new heat suppressants take effect, you're prone to suffering some occasional unwanted leaking, so you'll have to wear this'.

 

Will's eyes went wide.

 

'I'm not wearing a nursing bra!' he exclaimed in outrage.

 

'Mr. Graham' Hannibal began with a patient sigh 'This bra is extremely comfortable and light with its wireless design. Nobody will know you're wearing it, and your shirt' he said pointing at the two damp patches 'will not give you away like now. As you can see, the bra also comes with a full sling to keep nursing pads in place, so you'll suffer no more public accidents. Isn't that why you came to see me?'

 

Will found he couldn't fight Dr. Lecter's logic, so in the end he nodded slowly.

 

'Good. Take off your shirt, I'll help you put it on'.

 

'What do you mean' Will stammered 'Now?'

 

'Of course' Hannibal replied 'And please, don't forget to put some nipple cream while wearing nursing pads to avoid any discomfort. If your breast milk dries in your pads your nipples will stick to them, and that can be lead to sore and painful skin in little time. And we don't want that. Shall we?'

 

He gestured towards the examination table again, and for a moment Will was so confused that he didn't know what to say or do. But Dr. Lecter sounded so sensible and judicious that he followed him in the end. He let him strip him off his shirt, and moaned unwittingly when he rubbed a thick, oily cream on his nipples.

 

'And now...'

 

Dr. Lecter readied the bra with the nursing pads and Will followed his instructions, putting the arms through the armholes and letting him clasp the hooks and adjust the shoulder straps.

 

'Excellent. How does it feel?'

 

'Weird?' Will said feeling a red hot blush creeping up his neck. Being half naked with the nursing bra in front of the alpha doctor made him feel disturbingly submissive, and this time Will couldn't help the docile purr that escaped his lips.

 

Dr. Lecter replied with a deep, possessive rumble that made Will's nipples leak as if on cue, and he shuddered as he felt the milky discharge getting absorbed into the nursing pads.

 

'Th-Thank you' he stammered leaving the examination table and lowering his head as he buttoned up again 'Shall I make an appointment with the nurse?'

 

'Of course, Mr. Graham. I need to monitor your treatment closely. Next week should be fine, but please, don't hesitate to call before if you feel unwell'.

 

'Yes, I'll- I'll do that. Good afternoon and- goodbye'.

 

'Goodbye, Mr. Graham, I hope see you soon'.

 

The young, skittish omega left and Hannibal couldn't help a wide smile. Of course he will be seeing him soon again. Very soon indeed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

'Dr. Lecter' Will breathed as he entered the doctor's office a few days later 'I need- need your help thank you for- for seeing me on such short- notice I didn't know what to do and--'

 

'Will' Hannibal said leaving his desk with a concerned frown 'Please, calm down. You did the right thing coming to see me, especially if it's an emergency. Did you get any adverse reaction to the medication?'

 

'No- I mean- yes- it's just--'

 

The young omega was hyperventilating, and Hannibal squeezed his shoulder for comfort. The alpha touch soothed Will instantly, and he basked in the warmth and strength of Dr. Lecter's hand.

 

'At first' he said exhaling a long breath 'At first the pills seemed to work. But then- the leaking got worse and- my- the-- _they_ began to swell'.

 

'Your nipples?'

 

'N-no, my- the whole thing' he replied with a blush.

 

Dr. Lecter guided him to the examination table, and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the young omega's nursing bra.

 

'Take it off, please' he said folding the plaid shirt, and Will did so with trembling fingers.

 

'They hurt and it feels like they're so tender.'

 

Hannibal felt a deep, possessive urge uncoil in his belly at the sight of the omega's lovely breasts. The heat suppressants he had prescribed had made them swell with milk, and they were now round and plump and so very juicy. The nursing pads were soaked, and Hannibal sighed at the waste.

 

'How many times a day do you need to change them?' he asked as the cold air of the room made Will's nipples perk up.

 

'F-four' Will admitted in embarrassment 'Sometimes even five or six times'.

 

Hannibal felt the omega's breasts, and his nipples started to leak milk the moment he brushed them.

 

'It seems you've had an adverse reaction to the medication, Will. You must spend at least three months without taking heat suppressants, so that your body has a chance to restore its hormonal balance naturally. The only problem' Hannibal pinched a rosy nipple and felt the warm milk trickle down his fingers 'is that you'll have to put up with this side effect. Galactorrhea can be uncomfortable, but I'm sure the breast pump and the nursing bra will help you'.

 

'But- but-' Will stammered 'Do you mean I need to wear the bra for three full months?'

 

Dr. Lecter nodded, and Will shook his head.

 

'No, no- I can't- There must be other way, Dr. Lecter, please'.

 

A little smile quirked up Hannibal's lips. The young omega was begging him already, and the sound was so sweet and desperate. Hannibal promised himself he would hear more of it. So much more.

 

'I'm afraid it's the only way, Will' he said 'And you must be aware that quitting your medication will probably have other side effects. The most common one is anal discharge and leaking. But there's no need to worry, the symptoms will go away in time, and they're quite harmless. I'll prescribe incontinence pads and tampons so that you don't soil your pants while teaching'.

 

Will's eyes opened wide in panic. The nursing bra was bad enough, but what Dr. Lecter was suggesting now was unthinkable.

 

'No' he breathed feeling his cheeks blushing hot red 'You can't put me in- No, no, no, I can't do that, Dr. Lecter. There must be something else- Pills, shots, I'll do anything you want, but _please_ '.

 

Hannibal took a long breath and rolled the medical stool to sit by his scared patient's side.

 

'I understand your concern, Will. And maybe there could be...' he trailed off on purpose, and Will clung to his words as if they were a safe line.

 

'Yes, Dr. Lecter-- Anything, I swear. If there is a chance to stop all this I swear I'll take it. No matter what'.

 

Hannibal looked at the rosy nipples of the little omega, so full of milk and begging to be sucked and thoroughly bitten.

 

'Well, the solution could be quite simple. If you had an alpha partner, all these symptoms would be greatly ameliorated. They would probably even disappear. As you know, alpha saliva contains several compounds and enzymes that function as a biological signal to the omega's reproductive system. If your partner were to suck your nipples daily, your hormonal system would believe a new heat is imminent, and as a consequence, this involuntary leaking would stop'.

 

Will frowned as he took in Dr. Lecter's words.

 

'Then' he continued 'To prevent the impending anal leaking and speed up the healing of your hormonal system, a vigorous daily breeding would be the best and most natural cure. Alpha seed absorbed rectally would reverse your symptoms through exactly the same mechanism I described before. Your body would believe it's entering into heat, and its cycle would synch up with your partner's rut. There would me no more galactorrhea, no more nursing bra and, especially, no need for incontinence pads. I have no doubt you would be fully functional again in less than a week, Will. The problem' Dr. Lecter licked his lips slowly 'is that you don't have an alpha partner'.

 

Will lowered his head in shame. A single, unclaimed omega like him was an oddity -some alphas would undoubtedly think it was an _offense_ \- and if Jack still asked for his help it was because there was no better profiler in the FBI.

 

'I could... replicate all this in a safe, clinical environment' Dr. Lecter said 'But the treatment would be unorthodox at best and unethical at worst'.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'Well, as you know there are alpha sperm banks for infertility treatments. I could request an anonymous donation for an intra-anal therapy. The procedure is harmless and quite simple'.

 

Will felt a shiver down his spine.

 

'You want to give me an alpha come enema?'

 

'I don't _want_ to, Will. I'm merely suggesting a possible treatment to help you with your symptomatology. Needless to say, if you don't agree to it, I can always prescribe a three month supply of incontinence pads and new nursing bras'.

 

'No, that's- that's out of the question'.

 

Hannibal nodded, and watched as the little omega knitted his brow in thought.

 

'But what if- what if I get pregnant?'

 

'Oh, that could never happen, Will. The alpha sperm from the anonymous donor is diluted in a quart of clinical gel with fertility inhibitors. Remember, the idea is to fool your reproductive system, not to get you impregnated'.

 

Hannibal imagined the way Will's belly would swell when he pumped him full of his sperm. He had the sample already prepared, and he had chosen a particularly thick gel that took hours to be absorbed into the body. The little omega would hold the come enema just as if he had been truly bred and knotted by an alpha male, sobbing and whimpering at the painful distension of his virgin hole and flat belly.

 

'The second part of the treatment is the most delicate one' Hannibal continued 'There is no synthetic alpha saliva or donors, so after pumping and collecting your milk, an alpha male would have to suck your nipples so that his enzymes seal your milk ducts' Hannibal rested his hand on Will's knee casually 'Is there some friend who could do this for you, Will? A discreet, understanding alpha friend?'

 

Will trembled at the proximity of Dr. Lecter, and felt the warmth of his hand seeping through his pants.

 

'No- I don't have- many friends'.

 

He looked down sheepishly, ashamed of disappointing this kind and generous alpha who was willing to go to such lengths to help him with his medical condition.

 

'What about Mr. Crawford? Jack is a good friend of mine, I could talk to--'

 

'No' Will shook his head and panicked at the idea of his boss sucking his nipples 'No, I could never ask him that'.

 

'A trusted co-worker then?'

 

Will fidgeted nervously with his hands.

 

'I don't get on well with- I mean-' he exhaled deeply 'Maybe there could be someone? He's not really my partner, just my neighbour. But we hang out sometimes, and he's very good to me'.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes minutely.

 

'I see. And who would this alpha be?'

 

'Oh, no- Matthew is a beta, Dr. Lecter'.

 

'I'm sorry, Will, but that could never work' he lied 'Betas share some biological characteristics with alphas, but not this one. If you want, I could consult with your previous doctor. Frederick Chilton has carried out several unorthodox protocols with omega patients in the past and maybe--'

 

'No!' Will trembled at the idea. The smug doctor was arrogant and pompous, and he had been the reason why Will had asked for a referral with Dr. Lecter. It had been the best decision he had ever made, because this doctor was so considerate and respectful. Will looked sheepishly at him, his broad hand was still on his knee and the sympathetic contact calmed him down so much.

 

'Could you--- could you do it, Dr. Lecter?' he said in a little voice 'I know it's a lot to ask and I have no right to ask you but if you could- maybe, you know. Begin this therapy with me?'

 

'Do you want me to be your therapeutic alpha, Will?'

 

Will looked at him and nodded.

 

'Yes. Yes, please. I mean, if you- if you would want to do it?'

 

Hannibal smiled warmly and squeezed the little omega's knee.

 

'I took an oath to heal the sick, Will. An oath I honour every day. And you have my word that I will do everything in my power to restore you to health. Let's get started'.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con medical stuff ahead!

Will was sitting on the examination table, nervous and anxious as he tried to cover himself with the green hospital gown Dr. Lecter had given him.

 

'Now, Will' Dr. Lecter entered the room rolling a scary machine full of tubes 'It is important that you are as comfortable and relaxed as possible for this procedure. Also, taking advantage of the gravity force will greatly reduce the pumping time, so I must ask you to stand on your hands and knees on the examination table'.

 

'Wh-what' Will stuttered as Dr. Lecter stripped him off the green gown leaving him fully naked on the table 'What is _that_?'

 

The tubing and valves of the machine were downright scary. There was one big container attached to the plastic pipes, and two different monitors on the panel.

 

'This is the milking unit, of course' Dr. Lecter said connecting all the switches 'It is much quicker and efficient than hand pumps, so we'll be done quickly'.

 

A look of utter horror dawned on Will's face.

 

'You- you're going to milk me?!'

 

'Technically speaking, this is mammary gland stimulation, Will. But essentially, yes'.

 

Will watched with increasing panic as Dr. Lecter assembled the valves and membranes to the breastshields, and then connected the tubing to the motor unit of the milking machine. He put a clear drop of a viscous fluid around the rubber ring of the breastshield, which pretty much looked like a big nipple sucker.

 

'This will prevent the breastshield from moving when I switch on the vacuum pump. Take a deep breath now'.

 

'But--' Will tried to protest weakly, and shivered when the two cold suckers touched his swollen breasts.

 

'The suction will make your nipples swell considerably' Dr. Lecter explained 'This is why the breastshield must be perfectly adjusted to your areola'.

 

He flicked a switch on the machine and adjusted the vacuum to the minimum setting. Will couldn't help a gasp when he felt the tight pull of the vacuum inside the breastshield, and his nipples hardened instantly.

 

'We'll increase the vacuum as comfort allows' Hannibal said as the first drops of milk trickled down the tube to the container 'And now, Will, I must ask you to stand on your hands and knees. In that way, your breasts will empty sooner, and then we will proceed to the therapeutic licking so that your milk ducts shrink and you do not suffer from any more unwanted leaking'.

 

Will blushed hard and felt his eyes prickling with tears. It was embarrassing enough to be stark naked in front of the alpha doctor, but being on his hands and knees on the examination table while being milked made him feel undignified.

 

'Hush, hush' Dr. Lecter soothed as Will got into position 'I know you have no alpha partner and that you've never been claimed, but this is a great opportunity to practice omega submissiveness, Will. As your therapeutic alpha, it is my duty to instruct you about the right way to present yourself for your future mate, so-' Hannibal rested one hand on Will's small back and the other on his nape 'Lower your head, lift up your buttocks. Spread your knees apart and arch your spine. There. Good. In this way your anus is thoroughly exposed, and your genitals hang between your legs in deference to your breeding partner. A limp penis and flaccid scrotum are the kind of mating signal that indicates an omega's readiness to receive his alpha's cock. That and a red, swollen hole'.

 

Hannibal parted Will's cheeks, revealing a red little hole that looked remarkably dry. It was hardly surprising, of course, after all his patient was an unclaimed virgin and the risk of anal leaking was just a remote possibility given his condition. Will didn't know that, of course. And he would never know.

 

'Beautiful' Hannibal muttered as the tight anus contracted involuntary. Will felt his face burn with shame, and let out a muffled squeal as the doctor caressed his hole.

 

'We'll begin the intra-anal therapy right away' Hannibal said dialing up the vacuum intensity of the milking machine 'I'll get everything ready'.

 

Will shuddered as his nipples began to throb in time with his heartbeat, and he watched with increasing shame as a steady trickle of milk travelled down the tubing and started to fill the container.

 

'But I don't want- I'm not sure-' he started, only to be interrupted by Hannibal:

 

'I'll be with you in a second, Will. There's nothing to worry about'.

 

Hannibal connected the hidden camera of his office and sent a live feed online. Then he got his iPad and texted:

 

**HL: How do you like my little omega cow?**

 

_Dr. F. Chilton is online_

_Dr. F. Chilton is writing_

 

_Dr. F. Chilton: !!!!!!!!!_

_Dr. F. Chilton: $50 says you can't make him moo_

 

Hannibal chuckled lightly, and returned to Will's side rolling a medical trolley.

 

'You're doing so well, Will' he praised caressing his flank soothingly 'I know this is a difficult procedure for you, and my advice as your therapeutic alpha is that you let go. Omegas are very vocal, and their purrs and whimpers help them relieve stress. Don't be afraid, Will. If you feel like whining, do so. We're all alone, so nobody will hear you'.

 

Another gentle caress, up Will's back, around his shoulder, and the urge to please this strong, powerful alpha trumped Will's fear and self-consciousness.

 

'Mmmhggrr' he panted as his pink nipples became dark and enlarged with the constant pumping 'Owwhnhhhw'.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the hidden camera and left his iPad on the medical trolley. He continued to stroke Will in calming circles, encouraging this little symphony of omega whines that made him growl with an urgent possessiveness. As an alpha Hannibal had an iron self-control, though, and although he knew his colleague would have probably come in his pants already, he continued with the procedure with the same apparent detachment and clinical efficiency as before.

 

'Now, Will' he explained getting the medical instruments of the trolley ready 'The intra-anal therapy cannot be administered through a regular enema nozzle. Remember, the purpose of this procedure is to make your body believe that it's entering a heat cycle in response to alpha mating. In this way, the enema must be administered through this hollow dildo. It has been modeled after an alpha cock, and this little pump will allow me to inflate the knot and help you retain the enema. The friction, pressure and girth of the alpha dildo contributes decisively to fool your reproductive system and trigger a heat-like response that will put an end to all your symptoms'.

 

Will's eyes went wide as he saw the massive alpha cock that awaited for him on the medical trolley. It had been painted to look as realistic as possible- the veined shaft had a skin hue, the tip was a pinkish-red and the bulbous knot looked a deep burgundy.

 

'It's—' he panted in fear 'It's too big it- it will never fit!'

 

'Well, Mr. Graham' Hannibal scolded 'If you had an alpha partner, taking this dildo would be easy as pie. But since you decided to ignore your biology and remain single- more than that, _virgin-_ at the age of 36, any resulting discomfort will be entirely your fault. I'll try to be as gentle as possible, of course, but the dildo must be fully inserted to administer the enema. And as your therapeutic alpha and doctor, I hope this proves a valuable lesson. Omegas must live with a strong mate who can teach them the pleasure of being bred into submission. It is a full, rich life for an omega, Will, one I trust you'll soon embrace'.

 

Will felt even more guilty and ashamed after the stern reproach, especially as he felt a blind instinct to please this magnificent alpha and gain his approval. He whimpered pitifully and lifted his ass further in the air, a clear sign of submission that pleased Hannibal immensely.

 

'You're doing very well, Will' he said coating the alpha dildo with lube 'And I know that, by the end of the procedure, you will have made me proud'.

 

Will purred at the praise, but he couldn't help a yelp as the cold, sticky tip of the dildo pressed into his anus.

 

'I'll go slow' Hannibal cooed 'But your omega hole must learn to stretch on cue. This is a highly valued quality in fertile omegas- the fact that your hole stretches to accommodate the alpha cock the moment the tip nudges your external sphincter. This will be a great training exercise for you, Will. And remember, you can moan and groan as much as you like'.

 

**J. Crawford is now online.**

 

J. Crawford: Good evening, Hannibal. What is--

 

This is a scheduled automated message from HL.

 

_Dear Jack_

 

_I thought you would like to know that I'm taking care of your little omega problem. The brilliant profiler whose antisocial and antialpha behaviour has been giving you so many problems in the past is about to benefit from an attitude adjustment. I hope you find the video edifying._

 

_H._

 

'Aaah!' Will cried as the thick tip of the dildo breached his hole 'It hurts so much, Dr. Lecter! Please stop!'

 

'You still have ten inches to go, Will' Hannibal replied pushing the blunt cockhead past the tight rim of the virgin omega 'Take a deep breath and focus on your nipples'.

 

Hannibal clicked a button on the milking machine and the vacuum went up another notch. It was obvious Will's breasts were empty already, and the milk container marked a remarkable 435 ml. But as the vacuum increased, the omega's nipples would become swollen and enlarged, something that Hannibal was looking forward to seeing.

 

'Oooww' Will croaked as the lubed tip of the dildo popped inside him. Hannibal worked it in and out then, making sure the flared cockhead stimulated the omega's anus to the fullest. The thick and pronounced glans rim caught on Will's sphincter over and over again, making him moan and whimper. Hannibal continued unperturbed, though, knowing full well the omega hole would respond to the friction with a reflex atony of the anal muscles. And only a few minutes later it happened, the virgin hole relaxed at last and the wild spasms ceased.

 

'Ah-ah' Will sighed as the pain suddenly disappeared 'What is going on?'

 

'Something beautiful' Hannibal smiled 'Your omega hole is finally submitting to the biological urges you have repressed for so long. Following the dildo stimulation, your anus is now slack and receptive, ready to take alpha cock and receive alpha seed. Now, I want you to focus now on your hole, Will. I want you to realize how easily you take this dildo. I want you to feel each and every inch entering you, just as I feed it into your anal canal. Can you do that for me?'

 

Will nodded weakly, overwhelmed with the need to prove how worthy he was of this treatment.

 

'Good' Hannibal said 'One long push, Will. Take it all and make me proud'.

 

Will closed his eyes and did as Dr. Lecter told him, focusing on every raised vein and ridge of the alpha dildo, feeling as it filled his ass good and deep. It was an amazing sensation to be this impaled, and with the pain gone, it felt so _natural_.

 

'Is it- _all_ \- inside?' Will asked in amazement when he felt the cock didn't move anymore.

 

'Yes' Hannibal praised 'I knew you wouldn't let me down, Will. You've taken the dildo so well'.

 

Will purred in content, and on the other side of the city, two very aroused alphas cheered in triumph.

 

'Now' Dr. Lecter said 'We're going to begin with the last part of the treatment. And it won't be easy, Will. As I explained earlier, you need to take the donor's alpha sperm diluted in a quart of clinical gel. The solution is very thick, as that is the best way for the fertility inhibitors to work. This means you will have to retain the enema for two full hours while the alpha sperm is absorbed rectally into your body. But don't worry, Will. I'll be with you at every step of the process'.

 

Hannibal hung the heavy enema bag from an IV stand, and squeezed it hard so that the gel started to flow down the tube. He used the little pump connected to the knot of the alpha dildo to pump the enema inside Will, and watched with a smile as his flat little belly started to swell.

 

'Oohh, Dr. Lecter' Will groaned, as this position was definitely not the best one for a heavy enema. The force of gravity worked against him, and his abdomen started to distend painfully.

 

'No more' he begged raggedly 'Please, no more!'

 

Hannibal gave another squeeze to the enema bag and stroked the trembling omega tenderly.

 

'Will, Will. You know I can't stop now. If I did, the therapy would have been useless, and your recently learned omega behaviour would go to waste. Remember, it is in the nature of any good omega to submit to his alpha. And feeling your belly so healthily swollen is something I can't recommend enough. A plump, round belly is a sign of fertility, an indication that the omega will be able to get pregnant and bear many litters. I know it hurts, but you've never looked more beautiful than now, Will. I am so proud of you'.

 

Will felt a warm pride spreading in his chest, but as Dr. Lecter pumped the last third of the enema into the alpha dildo he started to weep, sobbing and shaking as his swollen belly felt impossibly heavy and full.

 

'There, there' Hannibal soothed unclasping the enema tube from the dildo and readying the knot pump 'Since you've been so good, I won't inflate the knot too much. You can lie on your back now, Will, you'll be more comfortable. We're finished with the milking procedure as well, so you can relax'.

 

Will barely registered what happened next, as everything was consumed by the pain in his belly. His hole barely registered the inflated knot, overstretched and slack as it now was, but when Dr. Lecter took the breasthields away, the rush of blood coming back to his nipples made him cry out in agony.

 

'Hush' Hannibal whispered, and began to lick the obscenely enlarged nipples 'Focus on my tongue, Will. My tongue lapping your nipples'.

 

Will whimpered as the fleshy tongue of Dr. Lecter licked his oversensitive nipples, but as he sucked and lapped, the pain started to fade away. Will gasped as the doctor nibbled and bit his enlarged nubs, but the truth was that the moment he did, his breasts started to feel less swollen. Less tender. Will understood then the extent to which Dr. Lecter was a truly a therapeutic alpha. His gentle ministrations were sending his symptoms into remission already, each and every word he had said was true. And it felt so good, with each playful nip and bite Will felt _good_.

 

'Ooooh' he moaned bucking his hips into the air. The large cum enema _sloshed_ inside his swollen belly, but the loving sucking on his omega nipples made him forget about the pain 'Dr. Lecter, I am- I--'

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the quickly filling omega cocklet.

 

'I'm sorry, Will' he said stopping his gentle licking 'But the treatment is obviously not working'.

 

'Wh- What?' he asked in a dizzying mixture of pleasure and pain 'Why do you say that?'

 

Hannibal pointed an accusing finger at Will's erection.

 

'I thought this therapy would help you, Will. I sincerely did. But an omega's only source of pleasure is his hole. Receiving the alpha penis and seed is the only way for a good omega to reach orgasm- which must always take place with his vestigial cocklet limp and deflated. An erection is a clear sign of defiance or immaturity, and no alpha would ever tolerate it. I'm sorry, Will, but I'll have to refer you back to Dr. Chilton. I can no longer treat you'.

 

'No, please!' Will begged blanching in panic 'Don't send me back to him, Dr. Lecter I- You--' Will tried to sit up on the examination table, but his swollen belly made him wheeze in pain 'I'm begging you, _please_. The treatment _is_ working, I can feel it- My nipples feel so good and- I'll do anything you say, I swear, but please. Don't give up on me'.

 

Hannibal let out a long sigh. The little omega begged so sweetly when he was scared. He was ripe for the final blow, and Hannibal savoured his words slowly.

 

'I am touched by your honesty, Will. But if you want to be my omega patient, we'll need to make sure no reflex or involuntary erections occur anymore. It is obvious that the amount of alpha seed in your rectum hasn't been enough to trigger a heat-like response in your body. You need to be bred by an alpha, Will, and urgently. Only a dose of fresh sperm and a vigorous mating will elicit the adequate omega response in you. And as your therapeutic alpha it is my duty to breed you, Will, for strictly medical reasons. The remedial mating does not imply any bonding, of course, and it will not affect your legal status as an unclaimed omega. You won't be my partner, Will, only my patient. It is a great sacrifice that I am ready to make for you, as interrupting the treatment now would undoubtedly mean you'll have to spend several months -or years- suffering from this hormonal disorder. Forget the nursing bra and the incontinence pads. In a case like yours, your anus would have to be permanently catheterized, and your nipples too. Dr. Chilton has carried out this line of therapy with success before, with several of his omega patients. I would recommend remedial breeding, though. I know that it is unethical in a doctor-patience relationship, Will, but I do care too much for you to see you permanently catheterized'.

 

Will's eyes were brimming with tears, and as he blinked a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

'I'll do anything' he breathed in a little voice 'I'll be your patient, Dr. Lecter, but please. Don't let Dr. Chilton cathe- cateri-'

 

The little omega was trembling in fear, and Hannibal caressed his cheek lovingly. Will's surrender tasted exquisite.

 

'Let's get started' he said, and Will nodded shyly. He was still very much scared, but anything was better than going back to Dr. Chilton. And besides, Will knew he could trust Dr. Lecter.

 

'Remedial breedings are ruled by a strict protocol, Will' Dr. Lecter explained 'For your own safety, and since this if your first time, I'll need to restraint you for the duration of the procedure. Please' he said clicking a switch under the examination table 'Put your legs on the stirrups'.

 

Will frowned as Dr. Lecter pulled what looked like two very comfortable boots from under the table. The stirrups had this design so that the patient was comfortable during the long hours of remedial breeding. Will put his feet into the padded boots and felt Dr. Lecter tightening the velcro fastening around his ankles to keep him still and secure.

 

'Please, fold your arms behind your head now' Hannibal instructed, and as Will obeyed, he buckled a leather medical restraint around his wrists 'Perfect. The restraints are key in remedial breedings, Will. Your body needs to learn that being helpless and exposed is good, healthy and desirable. In time, we'll move to the genuine omega position, with you on all fours and presenting your omega hole as I explained before. But for the moment, we need to follow the protocol'.

 

Will felt very lucky that Dr. Lecter explained everything in great detail. Knowing there was a reasonable, medical explanation for each step in his treatment made him feel safe, and strangely enough, cherished.

 

'Now, a remedial breeding usually triggers a strong and urgent biting reflex in inexperienced omegas, Will. This comfortable gag has been designed to prevent you from biting your tongue and hurting yourself. As you can see it has the shape of an alpha knot, and it will fill your mouth completely. Wearing it for a few hours everyday will also prove an invaluable training exercise, for as you know, alphas require that their omega partners stimulate their knots orally. So, take a good breath and open wide'.

 

Will took the alpha knot gag in his mouth and whimpered as Dr. Lecter buckled it up around his head. It was really thick and hard, and soon he was drooling and gagging a little. But Dr. Lecter was smiling at him, and Will remembered his words. _Proud. Beautiful._ His therapeutic alpha would only do what was best for him, and as he couldn't move an inch or speak, Will purred to convey his gratitude.

 

'Good' Hannibal said checking all the restraints were tight and snug 'We're going to begin the remedial breeding now, Will. You must know I will never take off my clothes, as that would be highly inappropriate and unethical. First, I'll pull the alpha dildo out, and then I will penetrate your omega hole. Needless to say, we cannot interrupt the enema therapy at this stage. That would be a great mistake, as the nutritious alpha sperm and fertility inhibitors haven't been fully absorbed by your body yet. If I allowed you to release the enema now you would run the risk of getting pregnant, so you will have to hold it for the whole duration of the remedial breeding. As a matter of fact, I'll always administer a compulsory enema prior to our mating therapy every day. Remember I can't prescribe any suppressant medication until you're fully healed, so this is the only way to prevent a pregnancy'.

 

Will whimpered around the knot gag. He understood it was necessary, but his belly felt so full and swollen that he wasn't sure he could take Dr. Lecter's seed.

 

'Ready, Will?' Hannibal said moving to stand between his stretched legs. He started to pull the alpha dildo out, watching as a bit of the warm gel leaked around the red, puffy anus. In a few weeks of this continued treatment, Will would have turned into an enema slut, needing and craving the painful distension in order to feel any sexual pleasure. Omegas were prone to this sluttish behaviour, and Hannibal would make sure that Will learned to link a swollen belly with a good, hard breeding. Soon the little omega wouldn't be able to have one without the other, needing increasingly larger cum enemas several times a day. Nothing broke an omega better than this combination, and Hannibal knew that it was only a matter of time until Will's belly became plump and flabby. Maybe one day his belly button would even pop out.

 

'Mmmmhhh' Will moaned as the plastic, unnatural dildo was replaced by a very warm and throbbing cock. Hannibal started to thrust into the slack omega hole, the rings of muscle were still relaxed and weak following the alpha cock induced atony, and the thick cum enema filling the anal canal made Will paradoxically tight. It was a delicious sensation, one that Hannibal would be experiencing on a daily basis.

 

'Focus on your omega hole, Will. Accept that this is the way it should always be, stretched and wet for an alpha cock. Let go and take it. See, your vestigial omega cocklet is already deflating. When my knot begins to swell, your rebellious erection will have disappeared. I must warn you, though. My knot is the size of a small fist, so you will experience a wide, full stretch. This is very beneficial for your treatment, especially as the knot will help you retain the enema better. The volume of an alpha's ejaculation is usually in the range of 50 to 100 ml, but mine is particularly copious. But there's nothing to fear, Will. I will resume the therapeutic nipple stimulation to distract you from any discomfort during the remedial knotting'.

 

Will whined and drooled as Dr. Lecter started to lap and suck his nipples again. He now understood the necessity of being restrained, as he was shaking ad squirming with the vigorous pounding. His belly hurt, and so did his sore hole, but he was consumed with the need of making his therapeutic alpha proud, so when Dr. Lecter started to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, Will could have cried of joy. He was a good omega. He was beautiful and fertile, and he now had a strong, powerful alpha to protect him.

 

Hannibal licked Will's ear and watched the effect his words had on him. The little omega was purring and panting, covered in a thin layer of sweaty omega pheromones as his body surrendered to the mating. Will groaned as the knot began to swell inside him, and as if on cue, his cocklet deflated and his nipples began to trickle milk again. Hannibal orgasmed to this beautiful image, filling Will with fresh come and feeling his belly swell taut and tight.

 

'Take my knot, Will. Take it, I know you can do it'.

 

Hannibal wasn't surprised when Will fainted after some feverish minutes of tears, kicks and guttural moans. His alpha knot was a challenge even for the most experienced omega to take, but Hannibal was satisfied when, after much effort and gagged cries, Will's hole swallowed it whole. He ejaculated again, smiling at the blissfully unconscious face of his good little patient. How beautiful he looked like this.

 

A deep, possessive growl rumbled in Hannibal's chest, and he started to groom Will with his tongue. This was not the most comfortable position for him, as he would have to wait a couple of hours like this until his knot went down, but Hannibal was ready to make some concessions. In only a few days, he would have convinced Will of the necessity of engaging in remedial breeding away from the office. And after experiencing the examination table, the stirrups and the restraints, Hannibal knew the little omega would be more than willing to jump to his bed.

 

Hannibal unbuckled the knot gag and kissed Will's mouth. What a lovely house omega he will make, with his easily accessible nursing bra and swollen belly. Hannibal had already written to some medical suppliers requesting several prototypes of milking bras, so that his little omega could have his breasts milked while he did his daily house chores. Several pregnancy garments were already on the way -frilly aprons, nursing nightgowns, sleep bras- that Will would have to wear during his cum enemas and remedial breedings. In little time he'll have full, round omega breasts and a permanently distended belly, so the transition to his first pregnancy would be seamless.

 

Will moaned in his sleep, and an involuntary trickle of milk dribbled down his chest. Hannibal lapped it avidly, after all omega milk was a time tested alpha aphrodisiac, and he had a full container waiting for him. The more he drank, the more ejaculate he would produce, and the more he seeded Will, the more his little omega breasts would produce milk.

 

Hannibal smiled as he puckered his lips around Will's left nipple. He would do this many times a day, unclasping Will's bra to taste his milk wherever he was- in the kitchen, in the garden, watching TV or reading a book. If Will was at work, Jack would take care of it. And after a dinner invitation, Dr. Chilton would savour Will's milk for dessert. What a great triumph that would be.

 

The thought made Hannibal shove his knot deeper in Will's ass, and as a result his mouth got flooded with more sweet milk. Hannibal reveled in the taste and reached out to get his iPad from the medical trolley. He played the _Belle Nuit O Nuit D'Amore_ aria from _The Tales of Hoffmann,_ and as the gentle notes echoed in his office, he closed his eyes and smiled.

 

What a beautiful night of love this was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen to the music HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_kVCU5plgU) :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't take this fic out of my head, so I'll probably add more vignettes like this one in the future... ^=^

Being a house omega was proving a far more challenging experience for Will than what he had imagined. He felt immensely grateful that his therapeutic alpha, Dr. Lecter, had decided to continue the remedial treatment in his own home, where Will could now experience the full and rich life of a good submissive omega. His daily chores were not particularly difficult, Will had to clean the house, dust the bookshelves and prepare lunch for Dr. Lecter, something that took him just a few hours in the morning. But it was the _way_ in which he had to do the chores what made him feel impossibly embarrassed and aroused.

 

‘In addition to the milking sessions’ Dr. Lecter explained ‘It is of the uttermost importance for you to wear this’ he said presenting Will with a hands free pumping bra. The bra was designed to support the round and plump breasts of a lactating omega while allowing his dark and enlarged nipples to show through the openings of the spandex panels. In that way, the breast pump flanges could be inserted into the openings to begin the automatic pumping while the omega carried out his daily chores.

 

_(NSFW picture of the bra[here](https://www.google.es/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjApb-fn4LNAhXEaRQKHctvCzgQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fpurplelaurel.com%2Fcollections%2Fhands-free-pumping-bras-tanks&psig=AFQjCNFeEFzmFvo1u_pPMAa2JFv6-AY4DA&ust=1464712990206629))_

‘N-noo’ Will whimpered the moment he saw it, because going around the house wearing the bra felt like the ultimate humiliation. Even more so as Dr. Lecter had also bought a French maid tutu skirt to complete the look.

 

‘No, please’ he begged with tears in his eyes. ‘Don’t- Don’t make me wear _that_ ’.

 

‘My dear Will’ Hannibal said sitting by his side on the couch ‘Wearing these therapeutic items if of the uttermost importance for your treatment. You have repressed your natural instincts for too long, and that’s why your hormonal system is out of control. The medication and alpha sperm enemas are working, as is my therapeutic breeding and knotting of your naughty omega hole. But doing the house chores wearing the special bra and this lovely silky skirt will teach you a most valuable lesson in obedience and omega submissiveness. It will make you feel vulnerable, desirable and exposed, feelings that will greatly improve your recovery into omega health. Needless to say, you won’t be wearing any underwear while wearing the frilly skirt. In this way, knowing that your hole is accessible to my alpha inspection will keep you in a constant state of sexual arousal, something highly advisable from a clinical perspective. Being permanently available will trigger a hormonal cascade that will restore your natural cycle and will allow us to discontinue your medication. Soon your involuntary lactation will stop, and you’ll be glad that you followed my advice. Remember that as your therapeutic alpha, I only have your best interests in mind, Will’.

 

Will sobbed softly into his chest, but he couldn’t refute Dr. Lecter’s logic. He was such a thoughtful, patient alpha, so knowledgeable and wise, and the moment he caressed the scruff of his neck, Will felt the irrepressible urge to obey and please him.

 

‘O-okay’ he said in the end, and let Hannibal help him with the bra and frilly tutu skirt.

 

‘Beautiful’ Hannibal praised when he was ready, and Will couldn’t help an embarrassed blush. He went down the stairs feeling the cold air on his naked ass and little omega cocklet, and went to the kitchen to start preparing lunch.

 

*

 

‘The next step’ Hannibal explained as he poured some of his best whiskey to Jack and Frederick ‘will entail obedience training. I’ll begin with a simple order like _Present!,_ to which Will must obey bending over wherever he is and spreading his ass cheeks for inspection. A quick fingering will teach him his hole does no longer belong to him, and that any alpha has the right to invade it at any time’.

 

‘I swear, Hannibal’ Frederick said as he watched Will peeling carrots on the screen of Dr. Lecter’s iPad. The bottles attached to his milking bra were almost full, and he couldn’t help a leering grin ‘You’ve turned a hopeless medical case into the most exquisite omega experiment I’ve ever seen’.

 

‘ _Any_ alpha?’ Jack asked sipping the rich, amber whisky.

 

‘Of course’ Hannibal said pouring himself a glass ‘I actually expect you to be the first to play with Will, Jack. Having his hole teased and penetrated by his alpha boss will prove invaluable in his obedience training. It will reinforce his position in the pecking order, and it will curb this disrespectful and intolerable rebellious attitude he’s been showing of late at the Academy’.

 

‘A true attitude adjustment’ Jack said with a little smile, and Hannibal nodded.

 

‘All good things to those who wait’ Frederick chuckled ‘I have great plans for that sassy little omega. I barely had time to treat him before he asked for a referral, so his wet greedy hole be better prepared for what I have in mind’.

 

Hannibal chuckled and clinked his glass with his friends’s. This was going to be so much fun. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages and that this fic seemed to have come to an end... But I was in the mood for more omega!Will and look what happened... An update! :D

The _Present!_ order started to yield benefits after only one week.

 

The alpha inspections consisted of a rough fingering of Will’s omega hole for as long as Hannibal determined. And oh, how dear Will fought the intrusions at first. Whenever he heard the command, his cheeks blushed and his eyes swam with tears. It took him several minutes to comply with the behavior that was expected of him, and Hannibal, being the patient man that he was, watched with clinical detachment as Will bent over the oak desk of his office and lifted his frilly pink skirt. And if that wasn’t humiliating enough, Hannibal had added an extra sadistic requirement that he had carefully honeyed with solid medical logic.

 

‘Will, there’s something of the uttermost importance that you must do when you bend over. It will add to your submissive training and will benefit you greatly in the short and long term’.

 

The skittish omega shivered but nodded meekly.

 

‘What- what is it, Dr. Lecter?’

 

‘A recommendation any responsible therapeutic alpha would make, and that I am compelled to do. When you respond to the _Present!_ command, you’re doing a very healthy exercise in submission. You’re showing your obedience to your superior alpha, but I need you to go the extra mile, dear Will. You must reach back with both hands and spread your ass cheeks wide, thereby presenting your omega hole in complete surrender’.

 

‘B-but I-- I—’ Will blushed so hard the tips of his ears turned red ‘It’s so- so embarrassing!’

 

‘Will, Will’ Hannibal soothed ‘There’s nothing embarrassing in embracing your true omega nature. You have repressed your biological urges for far too long, that’s why you’re still using in those negative terms when thinking of your omega anatomy. And that’s exactly the reason why this step is of the uttermost importance in your training. You must learn to associate your exposed hole not with shame, but with joy at the prospect of it being penetrated in fulfillment of the role nature always intended for you. You were born to be beautiful in your omega submission, dear Will, helpless and vulnerable in the hands of a capable and strong alpha. That’s what our therapeutic sessions are slowly achieving, so we must not stall or relapse in any way. _Present!_ ’

 

Hannibal smiled as Will lifted the pink frilly skirt he was wearing and parted his ass cheeks with a choked sob. In time Hannibal would add the final masterstroke, a plea he would make Will say and that would go along the lines of: “Please use this omega’s sluttish hole, sir”. Actually, Hannibal had bet with Frederick and Jack that he would achieve that in less than a fortnight, but Will was not still there.

 

For the moment, it was enough that he was here, bent over Hannibal’s desk with his ass cheeks parted and his hole begging to be roughly penetrated. As an omega doctor, Hannibal knew this method broke through any omega’s sense of self in very little time. Having his most intimate orifice penetrated at random intervals during the day (and even at nights), sent a very clear message to the omega; that his body belonged to his alpha, and that he had no control of it.

 

It might look like a simple idea, but its consequences on the omega’s psyche were extraordinary. In little time of having this behavior required of them, omegas became extremely docile and sluttish, understanding at last that their bodies were the pride and pleasure of their alphas. They finally embraced that they existed solely to please their superior alphas, especially -and principally- with their slick omega hole, built to sheathe and pleasure alpha cock. _Any_ alpha cock, for that matter. Omegas bonded with a primary alpha, of course, but that didn’t mean that they could not obey and please other alphas. As a matter of fact, Hannibal had made yet another bet with Frederick and Jack, promising his friends that Will would take their cocks willingly in under three weeks.

 

‘You’re doing so well, dear Will’ Hannibal cooed as he approached him from behind. Will was trembling, and his reddened hole was all but ready to be invaded. Hannibal dipped his finger in a tub of clear lube, because for this first time, he decided to be very generous. The silky lube would add to Will’s natural slick to ease the brisk inspection, and when his finger was well coated, Hannibal caressed Will’s rim in circles, dragging the moment longer.

 

‘Pull your ass cheeks wider apart’ he instructed in his soft but commanding alpha tone ‘Your omega hole must be perfectly visible and offered in submission’.

 

Will let out a tiny whimper and complied, what only made Hannibal’s grin become wider.

 

‘Good. Now, take a deep breath and relax, dear Will, for there’s nothing to fear. You take a daily enema in the mornings followed by my remedial breeding, so these inspections should not hurt. They are for your emotional benefit, so close your eyes and revel in your surrender’.

 

And so saying, Hannibal pushed his finger deep into the willing hole and started a forceful penetration. Will cried in surprise, it was true that he was used to much worse in size and girth, but keeping this undignified position hurt unlike nothing else. And of course, Hannibal cheated and he was soon adding a second and third finger, fucking into Will despite his anguished little cries and tears.

 

‘Excellent’ Hannibal said after only a minute of the brisk finger fucking ‘Now, pull your skirt down and continue with your daily chores.’

 

The roughness of the penetration, but overall its unexpected sudden end left Will lost and confused. He had expected a long inspection session like when Hannibal bred him in the mornings, but this had been so quick and abrupt that he didn’t know what to make of it.

 

‘Yes-s, Dr. Lecter’ he sheepishly murmured, and returned to the kitchen to do the dishes. His hole throbbed in pain and oozed a messy discharge of omega slick and lube, but Will managed to do his chores even if he whimpered and sobbed every now and then. After the dishes came the ironing, and he was about to starch his first shirt when Hannibal walked into the kitchen and commanded:

 

‘ _Present_!’

 

Will blushed and hesitated, but his therapeutic alpha’s stance brooked no argument. He bent over the ironing board with a sob and lifted his skirt, exposing his hole and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

‘I’m very proud of you’ Hannibal praised after an even rougher fingering, which lasted barely 30 seconds ‘Please, do continue with the ironing. I will need that shirt later in the afternoon’.

 

And with that he disappeared, and Will was left crying in shame and arousal in the kitchen. His hole throbbed now even more than before, as it felt shamefully empty, like it needed _more_. The realization left Will feeling mortified, especially because Dr. Lecter had used four fingers now. And Will had taken them all, whimpering over the ironing board like the house omega he was.

 

“ _This is the point of your remedial treatment_ ” he heard Hannibal say in his head “ _That your learn to embrace your joyous new life of omega submissiveness_ ”.

 

Will knew he was right, after all Dr. Lecter was a devoted medical professional who only had his best interests in mind. But these two inspections had left him feeling shamefully wanton. He wanted another inspection to happen, but to last a full hour at least. The thought was chilling and thrilling at the same time, and Will tried to distract himself returning to the starching instructions. He couldn’t help the images that came unbidden to his mind, though, where he was groaning and squirming over the ironing board as Dr. Lecter inspected him with his cock and fist. He felt extremely ashamed of those fantasies, especially as he didn’t know where they came from. They had to be a side effect of the treatment, so Will decided to ask Dr. Lecter later about it, when he was done seeing his patients.

 

Little did Will know that Hannibal was not seeing any patients in his office, but actually skypeing with his alpha friends…

 

-

 

‘Blitz inspections’ he proudly said after Frederick and Jack finished watching the kitchen video ‘Are the key to taming an unruly omega. They should be random and unpredictable, so that they break through the omega’s defenses and render him fully docile and compliant. Some alphas think that long, languorous breedings are the best approach to tame their rebellious mates, but I disagree. Quick, forceful penetrations break omegas in no time if accompanied by a strong sense of humiliation. Fingers and especially objects are very effective, as by depriving the omega of the alpha cock, he craves it even more’.

 

‘Excellent’ Jack nodded thoughtfully on the screen ‘When can we see him?’

 

‘More than see him, I hope’ Frederick grumbled ‘You promised a dinner invitation some time ago, Hannibal. A play date with that delicious omega morsel. I for one am growing impatient’.

 

‘Indeed’ Jack confirmed ‘You’re being a tease showing us all these videos and not letting us play with him’.

 

Hannibal chuckled to himself and adjusted the screen of his iPad.

 

‘After much consideration, I have decided that I don’t want you to _play_  with Will. I want Will to be on masturbatory duty with you’.

 

‘ _¡Ay, Dios!’_ Frederick exclaimed.

 

‘Is that what I think it is?’ Jack asked.

 

‘Probably’ Hannibal replied ‘I’m referring to an old technique that was once used to force rebellious omegas into submission. When an omega deserved a particularly harsh punishment, he was denied mating and traditional breeding, and his body was solely used as a masturbatory aid for rutting alphas. It will be a challenge, but I will convince Will to believe that he owes you both that servitude’.

 

‘You’re the doctor, Hannibal’ Jack smiled, but Frederick was not so sure.

 

‘But if I remember correctly’ Dr. Chilton said ‘This technique had an interesting side effect. When an omega was used so that several alphas could masturbate in him, his bond with his primary alpha strengthened. Which is what I think you’re trying to achieve here, old friend’.

 

‘Will Graham is my patient’ Hannibal sentenced with easy authority ‘And it is my responsibility as his therapeutic alpha to expand the range of his omega experiences. Allowing him to spend time on masturbatory duty will teach him invaluable lessons in submissiveness that few omegas have. I expect your full cooperation, gentlemen, but I would understand if you’d prefer not to get involved’.

 

‘Are you mad?’ Jack asked ‘I’m in’.

 

‘Count me in too’ Frederick smugly said ‘Now the only question that remains is… When should we begin?’

 

'Soon' Hannibal reassured 'Very soon indeed'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIAL JACK – If you want Will to start his masturbatory duty with his boss ^=^
> 
>  
> 
> DIAL FREDERICK – If you want Will to start his masturbatory duty with Dr. Chilton :D
> 
>    


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the detour, but my Muse was inspired! I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

A house omega’s day began early, especially if said omega had to be milked.

 

Will was already used to the routine, but he still couldn’t help a whimper when his alarm clock rang at 5:40 a.m. He had twenty minutes to shower and shave, make the bed and tidy the room. Will had to wait for Dr. Lecter naked, of course, as that was the natural state for an omega to wait for his alpha, and he did so sitting shyly on the bed. When the last two agonizing minutes slipped by and Will heard the footsteps approaching down the corridor, he started to shiver anxiously.

 

‘Good morning, dear Will’ Hannibal said entering the omega’s room at 6 a.m. sharp ‘Ready to begin the day?’

 

‘Yes, Dr. Lecter. Good morning’ Will dutifully replied as Hannibal rolled the dreaded milking unit by the side of the bed.

 

‘Good. Let’s see now…’

 

Hannibal sat by Will’s side and examined his cute omega breasts. They were plump and sensitive after a good night sleep, and brimming with fresh milk. Will’s nipples still retained their pink colour, but the areolas had grown in size due to the daily milking process. Hannibal had considered a six-week course of hormone injections to make Will’s breasts grow large and heavy, but with his impending masturbatory duty with Jack and Frederick, he had filed the idea for later.

 

‘Ooh’ Will moaned mortified as Hannibal pinched his left nipple and a trickle of milk wet his fingers ‘I’m so- so sorry, Dr. Lecter’.

 

‘Never apologize for having such a beautiful, functional body, Will. Now, assume the position, please’.

 

Will swallowed hard, and was about to get on his hands and knees on the bed when he squirmed nervously and whispered:

 

‘I- I wanted to say…’

 

Hannibal raised a curious eyebrow as he squirted a bit of lube on the suction breastshield.

 

‘Yes, Will?’

 

‘I know- I know this is the best treatment given my condition and I wouldn’t—wouldn’t dream of disputing your judgement, Dr. Lecter, it’s just that I think— The pills don’t seem to be working because- Every day, I mean, every day it seems that I’m lactating even more than before, and I feel--’

 

His last word became a choked sob, and Hannibal frowned with concern. He left the tube and breastshield on the milking unit and squeezed Will’s shoulder in a kind gesture.

 

‘Please, Will. You know you can trust me. If there’s something bothering you, you must tell me immediately, as your therapeutic alpha and as your _friend’_.

 

Hannibal increased the pressure on the omega’s shoulder, and Will felt a lump on his throat.

 

‘I know- I know you said my body needs time to adjust to the treatment but--’ Will took a deep breath and let it all out quickly ‘Could I get– this procedure done- maybe while sitting on an armchair? Please? Being like this, on all fours— On the bed--It’s so—humiliating it- It makes me feel like a- a- a _cow’_.

 

‘That’s because you _are_ an omega cow’ Frederick snorted in derision. He was sitting comfortably on his bed as he watched the live feed from Will’s bedroom on his tablet, pretty much like Jack was doing on his laptop. The hidden cam on the upper left corner of the bedroom allowed them a superb view, and although the two alphas had to wake up far too early for this, it was absolutely worth their while. 

 

‘Will, Will’ Hannibal sighed in his best psychiatrist tone ‘The milking position is not chosen to make you feel humiliated in any way. Being on all fours on the bed merely helps with the milking process, so that it takes less time to empty your breasts. The gravity is working in your favour if you are on your hands and knees, what also results in less vacuum and pressure being applied to your nipples. If you were sitting on a chair, the process would take longer and you would surely develop cracked nipples’.

 

Hannibal reached out and caressed both of Will’s nipples at the same time, rubbing them in circles and eliciting a throaty groan from the omega.

 

‘I wouldn’t like you to develop painful, swollen nipples, dear Will’ Hannibal cooed continuing the massage, and grinning as Will’s nipples perked into hard nubs.

 

‘No, please’, he begged, and if he was referring to the sensual caress or to the idea of getting cracked nipples it was hard to say. Hannibal stopped the loving massage as he didn’t want to spoil more milk, and the little respite gave Will the courage to say:

 

‘B-b-but I feel like a cow.’

 

‘Ooooh, poor little cow’ Frederick cackled, but Jack continued watching in complete silence.

 

‘Come here’ Hannibal soothed, and he pulled the trembling omega into his arms.

 

Will felt immediately comforted by the alpha’s strength and power, and basked in the security and comfort of the calming embrace.

 

‘I feel that you’re greatly mistaken about cows’ Hannibal murmured in a soft, reassuring voice ‘Cows are the epitome of fertility, strong, noble animals who produce nutritious milk to nurture their young. As an omega, you should be proud of sharing these prized and valued qualities. You are producing rich milk which is donated anonymously to nursing omega fathers, and your body is restoring its hormonal balance so that you become receptive to future matings and fertile breedings. The healing process will take time, and there will be many unwanted symptoms and side effects along the way. But you’re already showing signs of improvement, and as your therapeutic alpha, you know I’ll be with you at every step of the process. You know you can trust me, Will’.

 

‘I know’ Will sniffled, and he couldn’t help a shiver as Hannibal laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. Being this close to Dr. Lecter was overwhelming, and not only because it made Will feel safe and cherished. It had to be some kind of omega instinct, or the heady alpha pheromones, because whenever Dr. Lecter was this close Will felt the inescapable urge to please him. Nothing else mattered, only the blind need to gain his approval and even- _serve_ him. The primal need made Will purr in delicious submissiveness, and the three alphas felt a raw possessive hunger whetting their appetite.

 

‘Good’ Hannibal murmured after a moment ‘So now, sweet Will, assume the position and let me milk you as nature intended.’

 

The command was velvety soft, and Will couldn’t resist the impulse to obey. He got on his hands and knees on the bed, and Hannibal could finally proceed. He attached the breastshields to the omega’s swollen nipples and flicked a switch on the milking unit, which started to hum and buzz noisily.

 

‘Ohh’ Will groaned as the pull of the vacuum made his nipples harden and leak the precious milk down the tubes.

 

Hannibal watched satisfied as the bottles started to fill, and gave Will no respite before moving to the next phase of his plan.

 

‘Now, Will, I’ll have you know that we’re entertaining a guest this evening’ Hannibal winked to the hidden camera ‘So in order to save time, we’ll proceed straight to the enema therapy. Actually, after some consideration, I have decided that you’ll get milked and enema’d simultaneously from now on. Both treatments take approximately one hour, so by scheduling them together, you’ll have more time to do your morning chores. For this purpose, I have borrowed this ingenious machine from a colleague of mine’.

 

‘Hahahaha!’ Frederick laughed, even more so as Will craned his neck and a sudden fear made him panic.

 

‘Is that- a- a-- fucking machine?!’

 

‘ _Was_ ’ Dr. Lecter corrected ‘My colleague fine tuned it so that it can be programmed to deliver omega enemas. The administering dildo is programmed to move in and out in a gentle rhythm, and to inject the desired quantity every two minutes. When your belly is full with the very last drop, the dildo will act as a plug so that you can retain everything. Getting milked and enema’d at the same time might be a little intense at first, but I’m sure you can take it. Let’s begin’.  

 

‘But- but---’ 

 

Will started to whimper in fear when Dr. Lecter pulled his ass cheeks apart to align the machine and dildo right into his hole.

 

‘No _buts_ , dear Will. You have developed a healthily slack and receptive omega hole following your remedial treatment with me, so there’s nothing to fear. As a matter of fact, I’m rather concerned that you always focus on the discomfort of the enema but forget the pleasure you experience with deep penetrations. There hasn’t been a morning that your limp little cocklet didn’t orgasm during your enema or my remedial breeding. And several times during a single session, which is a great sign of improvement. I know the enema dildo is a poor substitute for an engorged and knotted alpha cock, but for the moment, it’s a necessary step in your therapy’.

 

Jack let out a furious growl at that, and opened a private video chat with Dr. Chilton.

 

‘I’m done with this!’ he exploded ‘He’s wasting Will on a fake cock, spoiling him with a clinical treatment when we should be fucking him senseless against a wall!’.

 

‘Woah’ Frederick was stunned with the outburst, even more so as the video chat went suddenly dark.

 

‘Jack, wait’ Chilton called ‘It’s all going according to plan, if you—’

 

But he was gone.

 

Frederick grumbled something under his breath, and fumbled for his phone to call Jack. But his phone was off, and so was his laptop, meaning Jack didn’t want to be disturbed with this business anymore. Frederick frowned upset and tried a text message, which bounced back on the spot.

 

‘Your loss’ he shrugged, and returned to his tablet. But by then Will had already taken the enema dildo, and was whimpering and panting as it slid in and out his greedy omega hole.

 

‘No, no, shit!!’ Frederick exclaimed, because he had missed the very much anticipated moment when the massive dildo thrust into his former patient. He zoomed in to have a better view, but there was only so much that the camera could go.

 

‘ _Estúpido pendejo_ ’ he bristled, because now the mood was ruined. Jack’s outburst had spoiled it all, and Hannibal’s words were of little comfort:

 

‘…beautiful like this, dear Will. Your omega breasts are being healthily milked while your greedy omega hole is sucking alpha cock and seed. How does that make you feel?’

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He could cry of humiliation, but the truth was that he could also cry of shameful pleasure. Getting his ass slowly fucked by the enema machine was mortifying, but he could feel his limp dick constantly oozing precum, little pearly globs that were making a mess on the bed. And every time he felt his belly bloating with a gush of alpha sperm he quivered in barely contained delight.

 

‘I feel so good’ Will confessed in a little voice ‘But also a slut’.

 

‘My precious Will’ Hannibal said sitting by his side ‘There’s nothing wrong in how you feel. You’re merely experiencing your natural instincts of omega promiscuity. True, many alphas who saw you like this would undoubtedly say that you’re a dirty omega whore, a cock slut, anal addict and probably worse, but you mustn’t feel like that. After all, you’ve been suppressing your omega impulses for far too long, so this surge in sexual energy was to be expected. Remember that you were made for this, dear Will. You should revel in your raw desires unabashedly, and be proud of them. Do you understand?’

 

‘Y-yes, Dr. Lecter’ Will muttered, because instead of shaming him, Hannibal was accepting and understanding, and that filled Will’s heart with gratefulness.

 

‘Good’ Hannibal muttered ‘I must leave you now, but I will return shortly to unhook you off the machines. Focus on how you feel and let go. You have a busy day ahead’.

 

Hannibal smiled to himself and caressed a stray curl away from Will’s sweaty forehead. He then dialed up the vacuum of the milking unit to its maximum setting, so that Will’s nipples would become particularly swollen and sensitive. And before leaving, Hannibal also programmed an extra ten minutes of deep penetrations on the enema machine, which would surely make Will ejaculate compulsively.

 

Omega sperm was of little value, quite unlike the prized and nutritious omega milk, but since Will produced such copious amounts when being mounted, Hannibal started to think about possible uses as he went down the stairs to his study. He was expecting to see Jack and Frederick on his laptop, but when he sat on his desk chair, only his colleague appeared on the Skype window.

 

‘Where’s Jack?’ Hannibal asked, to which Frederick replied with a theatrical sigh.

 

‘Our friend Jack has decided that he doesn’t agree with your treatment after all. He said, and I quote, that you’re wasting Will on fake cocks when we should be fucking him against a wall. “Fucking him senseless”, if I recall correctly’.

 

‘Hum’ Hannibal murmured ‘I did explain to Jack the purpose and expected results of Will’s treatment. It requires time and patience--’

 

‘Something that he seems to be lacking right now’ Frederick interrupted ‘He’s partial to… more traditional ways of breaking omegas’.

 

Hannibal didn’t volunteer anything else, and instead remained pensive for a moment. On his computer screen, Will was lifting his cute ass to meet the dildo every time it fucked right into his hole, a sight that made Frederick lick his lips.

 

‘Dirty little thing’ he murmured ‘Is it omegextyl you’re using in that enema?’

 

‘Among other things’ Hannibal said ‘I don’t want Will fully in heat yet. Only… amenable to his masturbatory duty with you both’.

 

‘You won’t be able to keep him in a clinical sub-heat for an indefinite period of time, you know’.

 

‘I never planned for indefinite, dear Frederick. After Will spends quality time with you two, I’ll wean him off his medication. He won’t need it after— my plans for him’.

 

‘After you claim him, you mean’ Frederick chuckled ‘Look at him, such a lucky omega cow. And he doesn’t know it yet’.

 

Both doctors watched as Will shook and trembled with his second ejaculation, which made him utter the most delicious omega whine.

 

‘Please stop’ he begged under his breath, but the machines continued milking and fucking him with relentless determination ‘I can’t- I- Please’.

 

Will started to struggle on the bed, what resulted in the enema dildo leaking some of the alpha sperm on to the bed sheets.

 

‘Next time use the restraints’ Dr. Chilton advised ‘And maybe a couple of strokes with the cow whip for not keeping position’.

 

‘You know, Frederick’ Hannibal said after a moment of consideration ‘I find Jack’s rudeness rather distasteful. And I would like to make him a firm believer in my therapy. It is my belief that he would swear on my treatment if he experienced its results first hand’.

 

Chilton frowned for a moment, then realization dawned on him.

 

‘Oh, but that’s not fair, Hannibal! Will was my referral, I should be first in line to breed his sweet ass! Plus, that’s my machine you’re using there! You owe me that much’.

 

‘I know, Frederick. But indulge me in this, please. I think the results will be far more satisfactory this way’.

 

‘I always get sloppy seconds’ he grumbled, but after watching the delicious omega trembling on his tablet, he nodded ‘I agree on one condition. That I can get creative when it’s my turn to breed him. And I’m not only thinking about knots’.

 

Hannibal smiled, as he had quite a good idea of what his colleague had in mind.

 

‘Of course, Frederick. I’m sure it will expand Will’s range of omega experiences’.

 

‘More like stretch’ Frederick said cracking his knuckles, and he continued watching the live feed with a smug smile on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dear readers, what would you like to see next?
> 
> A - If you want Will sweet and docile with Jack ^=^  
> B - If you want Will to put up a fight with his boss :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your votes- keep them coming! :D I'm overwhelmed by the positive response this story is getting, thanks a lot for all your love ♥
> 
> Just a little update before the weekend- more next week! ^=^

 

Will’s nipples felt chaffed and tender in the aftermath of the early morning milking, so Dr. Lecter got an ointment from his medical bag and sat by his patient’s side.

 

‘We’ll give your breasts a little rest today’ Hannibal said dipping his thumbs in the thick, fragrant ointment ‘No nursing bra, which means you’ll have to wear something special today’.

 

Will wasn’t sure what that meant, only that the nipple massage was making him groan in pain. Dr. Lecter was caressing his oversensitive breasts in circles, and to his shame, whenever the strong fingers caressed his bruised nipples, Will’s spent dick unwittingly oozed a drop of clear liquid. He tried to hide it by crossing his legs, but the gesture didn’t go unnoticed to Dr. Lecter.

 

‘Uh-uh’ Hannibal chided ‘Don’t hide your cocklet from me, dear Will. We have known for some time that there is a nexus of activation between omega nipples and the vestigial omega penis. This means that the stimulation of the nipples may trigger a biochemical cascade resulting in an erection, or, in your case, in post-ejaculatory leaking. That you are so responsive is only a sign of how much your body is recovering’.

 

Hannibal pinched Will’s nipples one last time with a knowing smile, what elicited a soft cry and more leaking from his mortified omega patient.

 

‘Now’ Hannibal said as he left the bed and opened the wardrobe ‘You have been performing your daily house chores in your nursing bra and frilly pink dress, but from now on you’ll be wearing this house omega uniform’.

 

[](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ioosGpXXXXcZXXXXq6xXFXXXf/202198598/HTB1ioosGpXXXXcZXXXXq6xXFXXXf.jpg) 

 

Will couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the black and white satin uniform.

 

‘But that’s- that- a – a French maid outfit!’ he cried, but Hannibal looked at him calm and nonchalant.

 

‘For some, maybe. But in our society, this is the standard house omega uniform. I chose this design because it’s very comfortable. The frilly trim, white apron and criss cross lace are merely decorative; the important part is that the peasant ruffled bustline allows for easy access to your omega breasts and nipples should you require manual stimulation. The dress will cover your buttocks for modesty, but it can be easily lifted so that you can perform the _Present!_ command to a fault. Other house omegas wear headpieces and chokers, but I will not require you to wear those just yet. The uniform has the further advantage of identifying you as the house omega, so when our guest arrives this evening, you’ll be able to fulfill your masturbatory duty with him’.

 

‘M-my what?’ Will breathed in shock.

 

‘Masturbatory duty, dear Will. An old fashioned if very effective routine for kept omegas to fully experience the joy of submission. In our old society, a house omega, whether he was bonded or not, was required to show his obedience to his superior alphas by pleasing them. Typically this meant that the omega must satisfy the sexual needs of the alphas offering his mouth and omega hole in masturbatory service. And contrary to what you might be thinking, this didn’t provoke any jealousy or anger in the alpha mate- quite the opposite. A healthy masturbatory duty widens the range of sexual expertise in the omega, so his alpha doesn’t need to go through all the training himself. Remember that as the old saying goes, it takes a village to raise an omega. Meaning, your time with other alphas will greatly benefit your education and treatment. As your therapeutic alpha, I consider this routine is key in your recovery, so you’ll start with our guest tonight’.

 

‘B-but Dr. Lecter’ Will whimpered ‘I don’t want to be— to be-’ his voice broke, and his eyes swam with tears ‘ _Shared._ ’

 

‘Oh, Will’ Hannibal said pulling him into his arms ‘You’re my patient, so you must know that I’m _not_ sharing you. I’m simply prescribing a time tested routine which will prove invaluable to restore you back to omega health. I will be monitoring your masturbatory duty closely so—’

 

‘B-but you’re my therapeutic alpha’ Will sobbed leaning his cheek on Hannibal’s chest ‘I don’t want other alphas just- just _you’_.

 

For the first time since the treatment began, Will’s words gave Hannibal pause. They were honest and sincere, and Hannibal growled in proud possessiveness as his sweet omega patient melted into his arms, soft and vulnerable and begging to be claimed. Maybe Hannibal should do just that, claim Will as his own and spend the mandatory week breeding him as his mate. Maybe Hannibal should change his carefully thought plans, and stop Will’s treatment right away. Maybe he should cancel Will’s masturbatory duty— but therein lay the rub.

 

Will was already bonding with Hannibal, genuinely, lovingly, but the bond was still tenuous. It would grow in time, of course, but nothing would strengthen it better than spending a couple of rough nights with Jack and Frederick. Their tough love would make Will _beg_ for Hannibal, especially bearing in mind what the two alphas had in mind for Will. And most importantly, the masturbatory duty would satisfy one of Dr. Lecter’s darkest urges as a thoroughbred alpha.

 

For some Will might be a clinical omega anomaly, but Hannibal differed in the diagnosis. His patient had been allowed to live unchecked and unclaimed in their alpha society, growing into the rebellious, antisocial omega he had become. Cheeky, bold and defiant, Will was simply a wild little omega who lacked the benefit of a proper education. And there was only one fate for untamed omegas, to cry for mercy under a powerful, dominant alpha. Will would beg and plead as his ass got forcefully knotted, learning at last his real purpose and place in the pecking order. And when Jack and Frederick were done with him, Hannibal would pick sweet, submissive Will in his arms and claim him forever.

 

‘I will always be your alpha, Will’ Hannibal murmured returning to the moment ‘Never doubt that’.

 

‘B-but I’m scared’ Will whimpered clinging to him tighter, and Hannibal kissed him softly on the forehead.

 

‘You mustn’t be’ Hannibal reassured ‘Your masturbatory duty is very important for your development and growth as an omega. Remember that you were a virgin before you came to me, untouched and unclaimed even though you were well into your thirties. You lacked the most basic sexual training, a training that any omega would have acquired and perfected before mating for life. It’s therefore very important that you satisfy your raw omega urges in a variety of scenarios and with a variety of alphas before you commit to a more permanent arrangement with me’.

 

‘But—’

 

‘No more _buts_ today, dear Will’ Hannibal commanded softly ‘You have to start your day and do the house chores, so put on your new uniform. I want to see you before I leave for the city’.

 

Will sniffled softly and nodded. He still had questions, but he couldn’t keep Dr. Lecter from his busy day. Will would later reflect on his sound and solid logic, although his arguments sometimes left him scared and confused. But now Will had to obey him, to _please_ him, so he slipped into the skimpy dress and blushed beet red.

 

‘Excellent’ Hannibal praised eyeing Will from head to toe ‘I knew the size would be perfect for you. I’ll get you a garter belt and white stockings when the time is right. Remember that underwear is strictly forbidden for house omegas, so you won’t wear panties of any kind. We’ll talk about appropriate shoes when I return, but for the moment, you may continue with your fluffy slippers. And now’ Hannibal said checking his wrist watch ‘Let’s start our day’.

 

*

 

Alphas always ate before omegas, so when Will got to the kitchen, Dr. Lecter had already had breakfast. Will found his own dish prepared separately on the counter, a nutritious protein scramble to boost his energy, fresh fruit and coffee. Will ate it all with ravenous hunger, as the early morning therapy had left him exhausted. He did the dishes and cleaned everything when he was done, and once the kitchen was tidied, he moved to the broom closet to get the vacuum cleaner.

 

Will was considering whether to start vacuuming Dr. Lecter’s office or the dining room when a sudden thought made him anxious. What if he _knew_ the mysterious alpha guest that was coming for dinner this evening? Dr. Lecter hadn’t said anything about the guest’s identity, but what if he and Will had met before? Will wouldn’t be able to stand the embarrassment, but there was something even worse- what if the alpha guest wanted to use Will’s mouth for his pleasure?

 

Will whimpered softly and left the vacuum cleaner for a moment. Dr. Lecter was right- shameful as it was, at his age he had zero experience sex; particularly oral sex. Sure, he knew the theory and had seen a couple of videos, but the truth was that Will had never opened his mouth for an alpha cock. Dr. Lecter’s remedial breedings didn’t involve his mouth, so what would happen if the alpha guest demanded that Will serviced him orally?

 

Just the thought of it made Will tremble, and the dreaded _what ifs_ started to fill his head. What if he couldn’t fit the alpha cock in his mouth? What if he gagged and choked? What if he was made to swallow alpha seed? Will was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the doorbell ring, and hastened down the corridor when it rang again impatiently.

 

It had to be the groceries delivery, Will thought, although they were coming early today. The omega in charge of bringing Dr. Lecter’s order always smiled at Will in sympathy, but today Will felt so embarrassed in his dress that he hid behind the door as much as he could.

 

‘Good morning’ he said opening the door ‘I thought you—’

 

Will’s blood froze in his veins there and then, because it wasn’t the delivery omega from the market. On the doorstep, right in front of him was-

 

‘Jack?!’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a tough decision between Will submitting to Jack or putting up a fight... Let's see what happens next week ಠ◡ಠ


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn’t miss the previous chapter! It was a little weekend update, make sure you read it before this... ಠ◡ಠ

‘Hello, Will’ Jack said ‘Is Dr. Lecter home?’

 

Will was so shocked that he couldn’t find the words to answer, so he mouthed something intelligible as Jack entered the house.

 

‘I’ll call him then’ Jack said getting his cellphone ‘It is highly inappropriate for a house omega to be in the presence of an alpha without his mate. Or, in your case, your therapeutic alpha’.

 

Will closed the door and started to tremble. He had never imagined that he would meet Jack like this-- dressed in the house uniform that made him feel like a cheap omega whore. He blushed and tried to pull the frilly dress down his thighs, especially when he felt Jack’s eyes travelling up and down his body with a barely contained hunger.

 

‘Oh, hello Hannibal’ Jack said on the phone ‘Yes, I’m here already. Sure, we’ll wait for you’.

 

Jack hanged up and put the phone back in his pocket.

 

‘Dr. Lecter will be with us shortly. He has suggested that we wait in the living room until he arrives’.

 

Will hesitated for a moment, but in the end he guided Jack down the corridor, hoping -praying- that the frilly uniform wouldn’t reveal much of his ass. He sat down on the sofa and grabbed a cushion, which he put on his lap to cover his exposed thighs and naked crotch. He desperately needed to block Jack’s view, and of course the strategy didn’t go unnoticed to his former boss.

 

‘Comfortable?’ Jack asked eyeing the cushion, and Will looked away in shame. He started to feel the soft leather of the sofa sticking to his naked ass, and his blush crept up his neck and ears.

 

‘Are you happy, Will?’

 

Will frowned at the unexpected question.

 

‘I don’t- don’t understand’.

 

‘I mean, happy with your new life here. As a house omega under the care of Dr. Lecter’.

 

‘Yes-s’ he stammered ‘Very- very happy’.

 

‘I’m glad to hear that. And I think this new life suits you. It was always difficult for you to work back at the Academy. The lectures, the crime scenes… It’s an alpha world, Will. I went out on a limb for you and the price I paid was… too high’.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘Oh, of course you wouldn’t know’ Jack said sitting on an armchair ‘I vouched for the only omega profiler and teacher ever, even when such a thing was unheard of and went against the regulations. I knew I would take the flak for my decision, but I never anticipated the ramifications of my very poor choice’.

 

Will swallowed hard at that. Sure, his life at the Academy hadn’t been easy, but he had always felt protected under Jack’s wing.

 

‘While you were teaching’ Jack said steepling his fingers ‘Your class of alpha trainees uploaded several sexual fantasies about you. The most popular one was “10 things I’d do to Mr. Graham”, an open poll where your students voted among several options. Fuck him til he cries, breed him pregnant, ram a knot down his throat, spitroast him, force two cocks in his hole… The winner was the gangbang, though. Apparently, what your trainees wanted most was to stand in a row waiting their turn to fuck you raw. And when the the whole class had bred your ass, they would take turns with your mouth, so that you could lick the forty of them clean’.

 

Will was stunned at the lewd tale of degradation. He had always thought his students respected him, so hearing about what they really thought about him came as a humiliating shock. Will was about to say something when he realized that his hole was oozing on the leather sofa, a treacherous trickle of slick that made him squeeze his thighs together in shame.

 

‘Oh, and there’s more’ Jack said getting on his feet and casually circling the armchair ‘The success of the online poll made your trainees bold. They got an infamous porno, “Breaking My Omega vol. III”, a movie where an alpha trains his newly wed omega mate into sexual submission. This video was wildly circulated on various social networks, with my face photosopped over the alpha’s, and yours over the omega’s. As a result, I was seen taking your virginity on our wedding night, rimming your hole so that I could fit my knot inside, spanking your ass when you misbehaved and splashing your face with ropes of alpha seed. I’m told they even made a meme out of us’.

 

‘I- I—’ Will stated to stammer in fear and anxiety. Jack’s tale was mortifying, and Will could only imagine what that porno had meant for his FBI career and reputation. But the worst part was that the filthy details had unwittingly aroused him. Will had empathized so much with the obscene tale that now his nipples were hard and tingling, and his hole twitched and leaked even more than before. If Jack found out—

 

‘This whole business finally came to an end when you started lactating’ Jack said grabbing the back of the armchair ‘Rumor has it that it was one of the trainees who put something in your coffee, an omega drug of some kind. In any case, when your students reported the wet patches on your shirt during your lectures, you were put on sick leave and ordered to report to Dr. Chilton. But as I understand, your therapy with Dr. Lecter is proving more… effective?’

 

It was a question that dripped disbelief, and Will was saved from having to say anything as Dr. Lecter entered the dining room right then.

 

‘Speak of the devil’ Jack grumbled, and Hannibal smiled graciously.

 

‘I wasn’t expecting you until dinner, Jack. But you’re most welcome. I hope your little chat with Will was satisfactory’.

 

‘B-but—’ Will gasped, because it suddenly dawned on him then. Jack was the evening guest-- the alpha Dr. Lecter had invited so that Will could perform his masturbatory duty. The realization made Will pale with fear, and he started to tremble on the sofa.

 

‘I think my patient is a little overwhelmed’ Hannibal said ‘Will you excuse us for a moment?’

 

Jack frowned and moved a few steps away, enough to be politely away, but not so far removed that he could not hear the conversation.

 

‘No please’ Will whispered as Hannibal sat by his side ‘Not him, please’.

 

‘Hush hush’ Hannibal cooed ‘I would like to be honest with you, dear Will. I was aware of your very special case when you first came to see me. Dr. Chilton and the FBI had sent me your file, so I’ve always known about these unfortunate videos your students made of you. But do you know why your alpha trainees made those pornos, Will?’

 

‘N-no’ he gasped digging his nails into the cushion.

 

‘Because they didn’t respect you, Will. You were a bright and talented omega, yes, but one who defied the rules and didn’t fit in their alpha world. You had a defiant attitude, you replied with sassy comments, and refused to be bonded to an alpha. But look at you now. Now that you’ve accepted your true, submissive nature, now that you really behave as the omega you are, you could get nothing but respect from your former students. They would see you for who you really are’ Dr. Lecter said snatching the cushion that Will used as a shield ‘Stand up, Will, so that Jack can see who you really are’.

 

Will gave a little cry and shook his head _No_.

 

‘What’s wrong, Will?’

 

‘No please’ he breathed crossing his legs ‘Please, don’t make me’.

 

Hannibal eyed Jack, who was seemingly all too interested in a figurine on one of the cabinets.

 

‘Will you give us a little privacy, please?’ Hannibal asked, and Jack left the living room with a low, dangerous growl.

 

‘What is it, Will?’ Hannibal murmured ‘We’re all alone now, and you know you can trust me. Tell me’.

 

‘It’s that- that—’ Will sobbed ‘I’m a slut’.

 

‘We have gone through that already, sweet Will’ Hannibal soothed ‘What makes you feel that way again?’

  
‘I am- I am leaking’ Will confessed ashamed ‘As Jack told what my students would do to me. I started to- leak- as I imagined—’

 

‘Will’ Hannibal sighed ‘You’re mistaking a very natural omega reaction with the feeling of being a slut. When an omega has many alpha suitors, his body reacts getting ready for them. It’s a vestigial hormonal reaction from ancient times, when rival alphas fought for the right to breed an omega. As you listened to the tale of how these forty alphas would gangbang you, this hormonal pathway was triggered deep inside your body. Your hole started to leak and stretch to accommodate those forty alpha cocks if need be. And I’m sure your nipples perked up as well, am I right?’

 

Before Will could reply, Hannibal lowered the ruffled bustline of his uniform to find his nipples hard and leaking.

 

‘Wait!’ Will cried, but Hannibal was already fondling his breasts.

 

‘See?’ Hannibal said caressing the pink nubs ‘A perfectly natural omega reaction. And I’d imagine you’ve made a mess on the sofa. Is that why you didn’t want to stand up before? So that Jack didn’t see it?’

 

Will nodded ashamed. He could feel the sticky mess right under his ass and thighs, and it was so humiliating that he couldn’t move an inch.

 

‘You must learn that an omega leaking on the house furniture is natural and good’ Hannibal stated ‘There’s nothing dirty or embarrassing about it, simply because that is your natural state, Will. A healthy house omega should leak down his thighs incontinently, and his wet, overstretched hole should always be ready for inspection and penetration. Let me see’

 

Will whimpered pitifully, but in the end he got to his feet. There was a sticky, messy patch on the leather couch where he had been sitting, and he couldn’t help a stray tear in shame. Dr. Lecter said nothing, only dried his cheek and guided Will to the back of the sofa.

 

‘We need to talk about Jack, Will. When I call him back to the room, you will perform the _Present!_ command for him and comply with your masturbatory duty. And I’ll tell you why. Your body has reacted so strongly to his tale because _he_ was in the tale. He was one of your suitors in the imagined porno, breaking you in during your wedding night in all sort of sexual ways. You empathized with his story so much because deep down, you want Jack to tame you.’

 

‘No’ Will breathed, startled at the very notion.

 

‘Your pushy behavior towards him all these months suggests otherwise’ Hannibal continued ‘You’ve been arrogant with him, you’ve disputed his judgement, argued against his decisions and disobeyed his orders. In my opinion, this was all a cry for attention, Will. You wanted Jack to respect you as much as you respected him. But you couldn’t get his respect with the subversive anti-alpha behaviour you were displaying. The good news is that, thanks to our therapy, you can get Jack’s respect now, Will. Now you are in tune with your true omega nature, and you can show him who you really are-- a sweet, submissive omega who is eager to acquire a wide sexual education before bonding permanently. Wouldn’t you like to make me proud when I next breed you, Will? Wouldn’t you like to show me how much you’ve learnt with a strong and skilled alpha like Jack?’

 

‘I- I want to make your proud’ Will sniffled, because it was true. He was scared and ashamed of everything that Hannibal had said, but that part was true. He wanted to please him above else, so he let himself be guided to the required position, bending over the back of the sofa.

 

‘Good Will’ Hannibal praised ‘Now I want you to let go and revel in your omega nature. Jack!’

 

Will choked a sob when Jack entered the living room again. It all felt fine and made sense when Dr. Lecter explained it to him, but as Jack approached the sofa the harsh reality made him tremble in fear.

 

‘I’m afraid that Will had a little omega problem’ Hannibal said ‘He has been leaking all over the sofa, aroused as he was by your conversation’.

 

Jack lifted an eyebrow at the wet patch on the sofa. He dipped a finger into the sticky mess to smell the delicious omega pheromones closer, and locked eyes with Will as he let out a low growl. Will squirmed anxiously and tried to say something, but right at that moment, Dr. Lecter gave the order:

 

‘Present!’

 

Will felt like his legs had turned to jelly, and felt strangely grateful that Dr. Lecter had made him bend over the back of the sofa. He felt dizzy and lightheaded as he lifted the frilly skirt of his uniform, and squeezed his eyes shut as he spread his ass cheeks wide.

 

‘As you can see, Jack’ Hannibal explained moving to stand behind Will ‘His hole is leaking and twitching with arousal. It seems tight by all omega standards, but it becomes receptive in little time. Unfortunately, Will here has never experienced a full gaping hole yet, as the therapeutic nature of my breedings is controlled by a strict clinical protocol’.

 

‘Don’t worry, doctor’ Jack said ‘Luckily I am not bound by clinical limitations. You got something to say to me?’

 

Jack spanked Will’s ass hard, and all that Will could do was cry out in surprise.

 

‘Ah, yes’ Hannibal said ‘Will, whenever you stand in position for masturbatory duty with one of your superior alphas, you are required to say: “Please sir, use me for your pleasure.”’

 

Jack spanked Will’s ass a second time, and he managed to stutter:

 

‘Pleas-se s-sir use me—use m-me for your pleasure’.

 

Hannibal left then, closing the door of the living room and moving to his office next door, where Frederick had switched the live feed from the hidden camera straight to the wide screen of the iMac.

 

‘Only you could make an omega believe he’s going to earn respect from an alpha with a dick up his ass’ he chuckled, and zoomed in to where Will was whimpering on the sofa.

 

Hannibal watched the screen for a long moment and sighed.

 

‘This is such an important step for Will. I only hope that Jack doesn’t overdo it’.

 

‘Oh’ Frederick said with a smug grin ‘I hope he does’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dear readers, how should Jack behave? :)
> 
> A - ‘I knew you would take it soooo well’ Jack praised as he sweetly fucked Will ‘Easy and nice, that’s it. You’re so good, taking it so deep for me. Such a good, obedient omega’. 
> 
> B - ‘Take my cock, slut’ Jack said as he pounded viciously away ‘I’m going to ruin your omega hole with my knot, and then I’ll shove my cock down your throat til you gag’.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers ~ Those who know me know I suffered two surgical malpractices a year and a half ago and I'm still on sick leave trying to regain my health back from chronic pain. I also suffered familiar losses I hope not even my worst enemy has to face (for the exception of the butcher-surgeon, of course, who is currently sued).
> 
> Needless to say, there was no way I could update _anything_ \- but I'm feeling a tiny little better now, so here's an update of a story most of you must have forgotten. I haven't. I hope you enjoy it if there's still anybody out there reading.
> 
> Love x

‘I’ve dreamt of this for too long’ Jack said ripping the flimsy house omega uniform apart. Will gave a whimper and felt suddenly exposed, naked in the scraps of uniform. He was trapped and couldn’t escape, but among the deadly crippling fear a sense of unexpected anger overwhelmed him. The omega uniform had been a present of Dr. Lecter, who had chosen it himself as a gift to Will. What right did Jack have in tearing it to pieces?

 

‘Obviously the therapy is not working’ Jack grumbled as he shoved a rough finger up Will’s leaky hole ‘As I knew it wouldn’t. Hannibal has spoiled you with his misguided treatment and clinical breedings. You should be open for me already, begging and leaking like the omega slut you are. Luckily for you, I just happen to know what you need’.

 

Jack unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve, positioning himself properly behind Will to let his broad, strong hand fell over his exposed ass.

 

‘Ah!’ Will cried out in pain ‘Why- what have I done?!’

 

Jack ignored the question and continued the hard spanking, paying no heed to Will’s cries and watching as the pert ass started to get a satisfying shade of red. After fifty spanks or so, Jack stopped and started to caress the heated ass cheeks of the sobbing omega, whose anger about the unfairness of the punishment was increasing exponentially.

 

‘Let this be a lesson to you, Will’ Jack sentenced ‘Omegas don’t have to do anything wrong to be spanked. They should be spanked as often as possible, to remind them of their position in the pecking order and reinforce their submissiveness. Actually, nothing makes an omega more submissive than a good, old fashioned spanking. Over the knees is always preferable, of course, if I were your alpha you’d be on my knees every hour on the hour for a spanking. That training would keep you in line, your attitude would improve greatly, and you’ll feel more humble and respectful to me. The way it should have been from day one’.

 

Jack continued the spanking, with more force than before, and the more Will kicked and struggled, the harder the blows fell on his abused ass. After a long while, the omega’s ass was the deep red that Jack had wanted to see for months -years-, so he stopped and admired his handiwork.

 

‘How do you feel now, Will?’

 

‘ _I hate you’_ were the words that came to his mind, but he didn’t speak them out loud for fear of an even harsher punishment.

 

‘I’ll tell you then’ Jack said ‘You feel proud that I should take the trouble to correct your behaviour. You’re now in full submissive mode, which feels natural and gentle to you. You’re also in the perfect mood for sex, which should only happen after a good, hard spanking. Forget all those damned enemas and fucking machines. They’re of no use to teach a rebellious omega like you. Only alpha cock will do’.

 

‘ _No’_ Will breathed indistinctly, squirming and trying to leave the sofa, but Jack was upon him in a second.

 

‘See how many more submissive spankings you need?’ he taunted overpowering him with his strong body ‘Two years worth of them at least’.

 

Jack kicked Will’s legs open and spread his ass cheeks wide, revealing the offending little hole that flared up his anger. It was intolerable that this omega was not gaping for him already, and Jack was determined to put an end to this rebellion in the old fashioned way.

 

Will barely had a second left to steel himself for the ordeal that was coming, for Jack’s engorged cockhead pushed forcefully into his hole, and when it wouldn’t slip past the taut rim, Jack started to pound into him viciously and without mercy.

 

‘Aaaah!’ Will wailed in pain, because the alpha cock was big and heavy like a fist. The head was so thickly flared and veined that it was impossible that it would ever fit into Will’s hole, something that Jack found immensely amusing.

 

‘And my knot is the size of two fists, just so you know’ he chuckled.

 

‘Stop’ Will wheezed in pain, what earned him another brutal push that almost tore his most sensitive ring of muscle.

 

‘Is my big alpha cock hurting your little hole?’ Jack mocked before thrusting it roughly one more time. Will howled as he massive head stretched him to the limit, and the pain and anger at being so mistreated made him blind with anger. He managed to break free from Jack’s vicious grip and elbowed him hard on the chest, standing up of his bending position over the sofa and trying to scurry out of the living room.

 

‘ _Madre mía_ ’ whispered an astonished Frederick at the screen of his computer, and in his office, Hannibal caressed the scalpel he used to sharpen his drawing pencils.

 

Of course, Will didn’t get far, not even close to the door of the living room to try a futile escape. Jack was upon him on a moment, tripping him to the floor and pinning him down easily.

 

‘You little omega shit’ he growled, manhandling Will to lie on his back and folding his legs up over his head until his swollen and red hole was prominently displayed.

 

‘Now listen to me, you feisty slut, because this is what’s going to happen. I’m going to ram my cock up your hole and fuck you all night long. I don’t care how much you bleed or cry, because that’s what you are meant to do. You’ll faint several times from the pain, but I’ll wake you up and fuck you as a ragdoll until I’m satisfied you’ve learnt your lesson. You’ll take my knot as many times as I please, and that will ruin your little omega hole for at least a month. Your ass will gape and leak permanently, and needless to say, you won’t be able to sit or walk, not even with crutches. An alpha’s duty is to fuck any fight out of his omega, and your little stunt has just given me the legal right to do so. Brain off, hole open. Full omega mode in. Ready?’

 

When Will felt the blunt tip of Jack’s cock sliding between his ass cheeks the cry that had been perched at the very tip of his mouth finally echoed in the room.

 

‘ _Hannibal!_ ’

 

It didn’t make much sense or was logical at all, and in the chaos that followed -full of noise and tables and furniture dropping- Will was barely conscious of a splash of warm blood spraying his face and chest. Only Frederick, who had been watching the live feed wide eyed, held his breath when he saw Hannibal grab his scalpel, make a bee line to the living room and slash Jack’s face from jaw to left ear.

 

‘Out of my house’ he breathed, and as Jack comically tripped his way to the main door in horror and tried to contain the gush of blood, Will made himself a ball on the rug and lost consciousness.

 

As the live feed went black, Frederick spent a few minutes trying to understand all that had happened. He felt cheated that he hadn’t seen the little omega bred and knotted by Jack, and if this was a planned twist in Hannibal’s scheme, he couldn’t tell. But Frederick was sure that he had seen a very intimate part of Hannibal, unknown and unsuspected, when he wounded his rival alpha to spare his omega the ordeal that awaited him. But then Hannibal’s machinations had no end, Frederick reasoned, and although he wasn’t sure how all this was going to evolve after tonight’s events, one thing was clear. He wasn’t going to try sweet Will’s ass in any way, and the certainty left him itchy and upset.

 

After and angry moment of consideration, he picked up the phone and dialed a pre-recorded number.

 

‘Yes, the same as always. Sweet and obedient. Yes. Wait! Do you have someone… Someone a little more spirited? An older omega who could… you know… fight me or pretend to fight me?’

 

‘I don’t understand, sir’ the polite voice on the phone replied ‘Our premium Omega Service prides itself on offering the most docile omegas in town. If one of them offended his superior alpha by a display of improper behavior we’d call the authorities for his immediate incarceration’.

 

‘Yes, of course’ Frederick rumbled ‘Forget that I asked. Send me the usual, please’.

 

 

 

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

 

Hannibal only allowed himself a minute to gather his thoughts. There was a spray of blood staining his carpet and bookshelf, and the doorknob of the main door was dripping with Jack’s blood too. And his Will, his sweet, sweet Will was also covered in rival alpha blood, unconscious and lost in the soaked Persian rug of the living room.

 

If it hadn’t been for the urgent necessity of cleaning, washing and even scrubbing that offensive blood out of Will, Hannibal would have sat down a little longer to ponder what had just happened here tonight. In a corner of his mind he loved and hated to acknowledge, this had stopped being a game a long time ago. Sure, he enjoyed being Will’s therapeutic alpha and re-educating him into his natural born _omeganness_ , but something that was on the verge of breaking finally gave when Will called him that night. Hannibal. That simple word, _Hannibal_ , the name of his true and only alpha. The instinct to protect what was _his_ and only _his_ was so powerful that Hannibal reacted as any thoroughbred alpha would- killing his rival and protecting his mate. That Jack was still alive was only the testimony of Hannibal’s legendary restraint.

 

He eyed the hidden camera on the living room and cut the live feed more than upset. Frederick had seen enough. His petty colleague would make sure of reminding Hannibal of this night forever, but then Hannibal knew of more than one way to buy Frederick’s silence, also forever.

 

But now the priority was Will. As it had always been.

 

*

 

Will woke up in his bed, sometime in the middle of the night. It took him a moment to get his bearings, he didn’t know what time it was and if he was missing his milking schedule already. The idea made him startle, and the fear triggered the memories of last night. Jack. The masturbatory duty Dr. Lecter had prescribed and that he had failed to carry out. His utter horror at the prospect of being so violently bred and knotted. And worst of all- his rebellion. What was the punishment for unruly omegas?

 

‘Some people think alphas are above asking forgiveness’ Dr. Lecter’s voice sounded, and Will realized that he was sitting on the chair by his bed ‘But I believe in honesty above all, and as your doctor and therapeutic alpha, I must admit that I made an error in judgement. You’re not suited for masturbatory duty at all, and I’m sorry for prescribing it in the first place. Last night should have never happened’.

 

Will was stunned that Dr. Lecter was so open and sincere with him, and the unexpected admission filled his eyes with tears.

 

‘I’m- I’m—so-sorry, Dr. Lecter, but I was- was so scared’.

 

Hannibal sighed and moved to sit on the bed.

 

‘My sweet Will’ he whispered caressing his freshly soaped cheek ‘There’s nothing you have to be sorry for. It was a clinical mistake in your treatment, and I’m the only one responsible for it’.

 

‘B-but- but--’

 

‘No _buts_ , dear Will’ he said pressing his forefinger over Will’s lips ‘Today you’ll take a break so that I can rethink my therapeutic approach. You’ll not be hooked to the milking unit or the enema machine, and-’

 

‘But I want to perform my duties as a house omega, Dr. Lecter!’

 

Hannibal had a hard time hiding the little grin that curved his lips. The little omega’s willingness to please him no matter what was only further proof of how strong their bond had become.

 

‘Oh, but you will’ Hannibal stood up and opened the closet ‘Your house chores are waiting for you, and you will perform them in this new omega uniform that I have bought for you’.

 

Will’s eyes went wide open when he saw it. It was pretty much the same as the one Jack had so viciously ripped apart last night, but the ruffled peasant bustline had disappeared. There was only a soft, comfortable underbust corset that would leave his omega breasts thoroughly exposed, as there was no nursing bra accompanying the uniform. The extremely short ruffled petticoat was paired with a little white apron, and this time Dr. Lecter had also added a couple of black Mary Jane shoes made to measure, and silky black stockings with a wide lace band backed with silicone so they would stay put all day long.

 

Hannibal felt a dangerous pride and lust swelling in his chest as Will blushed so hard that even his ears turned red, and decided to interrupt the exquisite moment to savour what was coming.

 

‘And now, dear Will, I’m afraid I need to perform something of a rather unsavory nature’.

 

But Will was so mesmerized by the uniform, and ashamed at how his hole was leaking in anticipation, that he barely heard Dr. Lecter.

 

‘Uh?’

 

‘A rival alpha tried -and failed- to leave his mark on you last night, so your omega hole needs to overcome that traumatic event and get used to a new line of clinical treatment whose purpose is to heal your internal tissues and bring them back to the natural omega elasticity we had achieved. So, starting from now, you’ll be wearing this special omega plug. Get on your hands and knees, please’.

 

Will’s eyes went wide when he saw the black plug Dr. Lecter had in his hand. It was barely tapered, short and very thick at the base. Almost like a tennis ball, Will thought trembling in fear.

 

‘The Lavgrix-56-OX inside the plug is designed to be released throughout a period of 12 hours, what means I’ll take the plug out at night and re-insert it with a new dose after your morning milking. I know it looks daunting, dear Will, but I’m sure you’ll get used to wearing it continuously in no time at all. And remember, once you’re internally healed, there will be no need of it anymore. Now, _Present_!’

 

‘B-but- but how long---’ Will muttered as he got into position and spread his ass cheeks wide open, burying his head into the pillow out of sheer embarrassment.

 

‘I’ll decide when the treatment is no longer necessary, of course’ Dr. Lecter said dipping the rounded plug into the steady slick oozing out of Will’s reddened hole. Hannibal bristled at how puffy and swollen it still was, and decided to calm his skittish omega inserting his fingers inside, moving them in and out and scissoring him open as if in that way he could erase the infamous memory of Jack’s blunt cock.

 

‘Ooohh’ Will moaned unable to contain himself, and pushed back wantonly for more, more of Hannibal, more of anything and everything that the doctor could give him.

 

‘I designed this plug myself’ Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear with the sweet, enticing voice of a lover ‘You’ll make me _so_ proud if you wear it despite the initial discomfort, to heal yourself and please _me’_.

 

‘Mmmngh’ was all that Will was able to murmur, as Dr. Lecter’s words were going straight to his hole, which opened as if on cue, widely, painlessly, ready to take whatever Hannibal thought best for him.

 

‘You’re going to be so beautiful’ Hannibal cooed as he started to press the ball plug into the twitchy omega hole ‘Dressed in your new uniform, with your omega breasts exposed  for my therapeutic licking and petting. And your hole in clinical chastity until your healing is over, giving you a perfect sense of duty and providing me with such…. _pleasure’_.

 

The last word was so unexpected that Will purred in ecstasy, the thought that he could make Hannibal happy was so comforting that he melted on the bed, lowering his defenses and panting raggedly. And of course, that was precisely the moment that Hannibal was waiting to push the thick ball into Will’s hole, slowly but steadily until it was deeply seated inside him. Will groaned in pain and a treacherous tear ran down his cheek, but he felt so overjoyed by being chaste to Hannibal like this that he didn’t care.

 

‘I am delighted at your arousal levels, dearest Will’ Hannibal said grabbing his vestigial cocklet and masturbating him to a quick release ‘You’ve always been so responsive to my treatment. My perfect omega patient’.

 

Will slumped over the bed in an overwhelming haze of pride, love and post-orgasmic release. His ass squeezed the thick plug rhythmically as his spent cocklet oozed more and more watery release, and he felt intensely ashamed that his body was still not behaving as a proper omega should.

 

‘I… I don't want to come’ he breathed, because Dr. Lecter had told him many times that omega erections were a sign of defiance and that his little penis should always be limp and deflated.

 

‘My sweetest Will’ Hannibal coddled ‘It’s OK to ejaculate when you’re with your therapeutic alpha’.

 

‘N-no’ Will shook his head weakly, and where the idea came from he couldn’t tell, but it made his hole throb deliciously around the plug ‘Only my hole… You… I don’t want to come ever again. _For you_ ’.

 

Hannibal’s nostrils flared in undisguised lust. To have an omega offering this gift instead of fucking him out of it was just too precious. Hannibal didn’t spend a second minding the voice in his head that said that he should have applied a different approach with Will from the beginning, and instead he walked down the corridor to his room to return swiftly with a very peculiar ring in his hand.

 

He caressed Will’s cheek, who had almost fallen asleep by now, and woke him up with a wolfish grin.

 

‘I will honour your desire, Will’ Hannibal intoned ‘But you must know there is a price to it’.

 

Hannibal opened his hand and let Will see the golden glans ring in it.

 

‘This was originally intended as penis jewelry, but a goldsmith added some specifications after my instructions. As a penis crown, it would create better and more exciting sensations during sex and would allow the wearer to experience better orgasms. That’s not its purpose here, of course, so I added this little hook frame which is in reality a tiny urethral plug, ideal for omegas. No matter how aroused you are or how bad you want to come, you won’t be able to do it while wearing this’.

 

Will had been slack-jawed during the whole explanation, and he turned to lie on his back to give Hannibal access to his overactive and naughty omega cocklet.

 

‘Please’ he begged, and Hannibal half-closed his eyes at him.

 

‘Don’t you want to know the price first?’ he asked wickedly turning the golden ring between his fingers.

 

‘No’ Will swallowed hard ‘Just-- just plug me. _Please’_.

 

Hannibal nodded and licked the tiny hook for lubrication. Poor little Will, so naïve, so trusting… and soon to be plugged on both ends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys, thanks for bearing with me! ^=^ No explicit penis plugging in the next chapter, don’t you worry,  but I would like to know what price you think Hannibal has in mind… To see if it matches my own idea or I need to change my mind with your suggestions ಠ◡ಠ


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I couldn't resist! Keep the ideas coming! ≖‿≖

Will was mortified that his hole throbbed so hard when he saw Hannibal licking the glans ring wet. A stray drop of come leaked down his thigh, but that would be over soon. Soon and forever. He wanted to make Hannibal so proud, he so much desired to be his perfect omega patient that his lust addled mind had no time to consider the consequences of the unbridled desire Dr. Lecter was about to grant him.

 

‘Nice and wet’ Hannibal’s eyes glinted with anticipation as he slid the ring down the spent glans and adjusted it right under the little flared cockhead. He had it custom made some time ago, together with many other things his sweet Will would discover in due time. The fit was perfect, not too snug nor too loose, but now the challenging part began.

 

‘This petite rod is very smooth, made of stainless steel and a mere 0,2 inches in diameter. It’s so thin so that it won’t dilate your tiny hole or fill up your cock to give you any pleasure. But it will stop you from orgasming- if some ejaculatory fluid leaked out during our sessions, we would move to the next diameter, but I don’t think that will be necessary. You know your omega hole is your only source of pleasure, and by voicing this desire to be chaste in this way you’ve committed yourself to be on your best omega behavior. I expect no less of you by now, dear Will’.

 

Will nodded and Hannibal moved the hook frame to the right position with his delicate, doctor fingers. He inserted the steely rod into Will’s pee hole slowly, and the omega clenched his jaw hard because it _burned_. Oh, did it burn! But it was soon over, and Hannibal massaged the now plugged little penis to soothe the burning feeling away.

 

‘There, there. It didn’t hurt at all, did it?’

 

Will shook his head because he didn’t want to disappoint Hannibal, but the insertion had been scary. Now that the tiny plug was inside him, Will realized that is was not as uncomfortable as he had expected. The feeling of the rod being there -not too light to forget, and not too heavy for it to be overwhelming- made him so proud that a satisfied omega purr escaped his lips.

 

‘You don’t realize, do you?’ Hannibal cooed in his ear ‘What you’ve just given me?’

 

Will frowned in his half-sleep, but his body reacted to the presence of his alpha in the only way it could now. Since neither his hole or cocklet could leak anymore, the chemically induced arousal made Will’s nipples ooze with omega milk.

 

‘Your unruly omega body will always be a challenge, dear Will’ Dr. Lecter said straddling his patient and kissing his full round breasts ‘But that’s why I became an omega doctor in the first place’.

 

Will breathed and gasped as Hannibal licked his nipples sore, proud in a scary way that his therapeutic alpha -his savior, if he were to be honest with himself- drank so voraciously from him. He loved being useful to his superior alpha in this way, it calmed him down and gave him a sense of-- _purpose_.

 

Will had a sort of epiphany right then, with his ass plugged, his cock in chastity and his nipples lapped and groomed by his magnificent thoroughbred alpha. He had been born an omega to be useful. To serve and give pleasure. The thought, which only a few weeks ago would have sounded preposterous to his own ears, now made perfect sense to him. His eyes filled with unshed tears at the generosity of Dr. Lecter, who was putting all his efforts and best knowledge in teaching him how to be a good, proper omega. And for a frightening moment Will thought that he would never be able to thank Hannibal or repay him enough, but then it hit him. He would devote himself to repay his debt by being useful to Dr. Lecter. By serving him in anything and everything. By worshipping him.

 

And little did Will know that the price he owed Dr. Lecter was right upon him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to EVERYONE who sent good wishes about my health- I appreciate them more than you can imagine (◡‿◡✿)  
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow ~~dirty kinky thing it is~~ for all my lovely readers ಥ◡ಥ

The first few days were challenging in a number of ways. First, Will had to get used to the new uniform, and his biggest problem were the shoes. Hannibal had been tempted to get Will high-heeled Mary Janes, but in the end he had opted for medium, sturdy heels. And they were giving Will hell.

 

Doing his house chores in the shoes meant that with every step he took, the heels sent an intense jolt of pain up Will’s legs straight to his ass, that clenched involuntarily around the thick plug that he had to wear all day long. And it was delicious, Hannibal thought as he eyed out of the corner of his eye how his precious Will tried to vacuum-clean the office hiding the winces of pain from the heels and the clenching of his voracious, greedy hole.

 

Loading the dishwasher was also a favourite of Hannibal’s. Whenever Will bent over and the ruffled petticoat rolled up his waist, Hannibal had a lovely view of his naked buttocks, obscenely stretched by the massive ball plug between them. And the best of it all was watching his little, insignificant penis dangling cutely between his thighs.

 

In his naïveté, Will thought that his omega cocklet was shrinking day after day because of the self-imposed chastity plug, but the truth was that Hannibal had not only inserted a healing salve inside the butt plug to heal Will’s internal tissues. The Lavgrix-56-OX was in reality a very powerful hormonal cocktail that would render Will’s omega penis clinically nonfunctional, no more than a useless appendix that would get progressively stunted and unable to produce sperm in very little time.

 

The hormonal cocktail would also have several other desired consequences. First of all, it would start triggering a slow burning first heat in the clueless omega, making him more aware of his alpha’s pheromones and responding accordingly. In this way, Will would seek Hannibal for the intense nipple sucking sessions, and especially for vigorous therapeutic breedings. This would render the milking _and_ enema machine no longer necessary, for they had already outlived their utility. At this rate, Hannibal estimated that his precious omega would be begging to be mounted and mated in less than a week.

 

But the heels that made him constantly clench his omega hole were not Will’s main problem- there were a couple of technicalities that he had to incorporate into his daily routine, and which Dr. Lecter explained in his soothing, medical tone.

 

‘You know you need to wear the butt plug during 12 hours straight to get the full benefits of the slow release medicine in it, Will. This means insertion at 7 a.m. and extraction at exactly 7 p.m. You can go to the bathroom after that, of course, and you’ll spend the night resting until the next dosed up plug is ready the next morning. Now, your unruly cocklet is more of a challenge now that it’s in permanent chastity. But there are two things which will -or are- already working to your advantage. First, as a result of your desired chastity and irreproachable omega behavior, your penis is shrinking to its natural, nonfunctional state. In a few days, its only purpose -its only natural purpose- would be that of allowing urination. You must know that this makes me immensely proud, Will’.

 

Hannibal paused for theatrical effect, and his lovely Will almost sniffled a tear in gratitude for the loving praise.

 

‘Second, the tiny little rod plugging your pee hole is hollow inside, so you’ll be able to urinate through it without having to remove it. This is of vital importance, dear Will, as you must not touch your omega cocklet in any way. That would defeat the purpose of your so much desired chastity, as caressing your penis could bring old memories and temptations back. So, from now on, you’ll only be allowed to urinate sitting on the toilet. The force of gravity will help you empty your bladder, and you’ll get used to it sooner than you think’.

 

‘But you mean like- like---’ Will paled a little ‘Like a girl?’

 

‘No, my dear Will’ Hannibal reassured ‘Not like a girl. Like a well trained house omega who has offered his chastity to his alpha’.

 

Will nodded and swallowed hard.

 

‘Is this- Is this the price you talked about?’

 

‘No’ Hannibal replied deliberately slowly, and volunteered nothing else on purpose. Will lowered his eyes unable to maintain his gaze.

 

‘I’m sorry’ he murmured. He was not exactly sure why, but he felt better after apologizing.

 

‘You’ll learn about the price in due time. And now, please, will you finish dusting my office. I need to do some work’.

 

‘Of course, Dr. Lecter’ Will replied, and getting the feather duster, he started to clean the bookshelves and figurines of the office under the attentive look of a very amused Hannibal.

 

 

*

 

‘Who could have said?’ Frederick sneered the moment Hannibal entered his office at the BSHCI ‘Hannibal is in love. With a patient, no less. My referral, actually. Have you knotted the boy yet? I would pay real money to see that but I guess… I guess our deal is off now, right?’

 

‘Right’ Hannibal said sitting down in one of the chairs.

 

The uncomfortable silence that followed prompted Dr. Chilton to keep on talking.

 

‘Jack went to a private doctor to have his face sewn up. He said at the FBI that he had been mugged on his way back home one night, and somehow they believed him. You made quite a nice Picasso out of him. Although I guess he should be happy to be alive’.

 

‘Indeed’ Hannibal curtly replied, and said no more.

 

Frederick bristled uncomfortably, and after a few more tense seconds of silence, he blurted out:

 

‘What do you want, Hannibal?’.

 

‘You very foolishly gave me the original design and plans of your fucking-enema machine, dear Frederick. If you ever speak of what you’ve seen during these weeks in my clinic or in my house, I’ll have your license rescinded. We both now this type of experimentation on omegas is pretty much illegal’.

 

A little vein popped and throbbed in Chilton’s forehead as Hannibal stood up to leave.

 

‘And what if I had recorded your live feeds?’

 

‘You haven’t’ Hannibal replied nonchalantly as he put on his luxurious woolen coat ‘Or I would have heard from you sooner, demanding that I allow you masturbatory duty with Will’.

 

‘Fine’ Frederick spat standing up in an attempt not to feel so small and defeated ‘But if you think that little omega is going to fall in your arms blinded by love and devotion you’re wrong’.

 

Hannibal stopped for a moment by the door, gloves in his hand and a grin on his lips.

 

‘He has already offered me his penile chastity, and wears my chastity ring proudly. And you know what that means. Good morning, Frederick’.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! ;))

If getting the plug inserted every morning was tortuous enough, having Dr. Lecter take it out every night was even worse.

 

In the mornings, and to his eternal shame, Will’s omega hole was leaking and ready after a full night of abstinence. It gaped beautifully waiting for the massive ball that would stretch him even more, and it was short business for Dr. Lecter to push it all the way inside. Hannibal always made sure to murmur loving and praising words during the process, as these made Will’s naughty hole suck the ball quicker.

 

But for the very same reason, his greedy hole refused to let go of the plug at nights. Will loved to feel it inside him, in just a few days the plug had become a part of him, so reassuring, so comforting, so calming. And he hated to spend the night without it.

 

‘Please, Dr. Lecter’ Will pleaded night after night, and wasn’t that music to Hannibal ears ‘I feel so empty without it. And not just physically I need- need it inside me to feel-- _complete’_.

 

‘I’m very sorry, Will’ Hannibal lied in his most concerned medical voice ‘But it would be dangerous for the medicine inside the plug to continue entering your system through a prolonged period of 24 hours. Now, be my good little omega and let the plug go. I’m going to pull the plug out and I want to feel no resistance on your part. Such a behavior is unbecoming of a proper omega, who must obey his alpha unquestioningly. You must relax your muscles and stop clenching around the plug so stubbornly. Or else’.

 

‘I’m trying but, but—’ Will gasped as Hannibal started to pull the massive ball out, but the moment the plug started to leave his hole, Will’s instinctive reflex was to clench and suck it up inside.

 

‘I’m so sorry, Dr. Lecter’ Will breathed, ashamed that he was disappointing his alpha but also happy that the plug would remain inside him a few more minutes.

 

‘Tsk, tsk’ Hannibal clicked his tongue ‘I’m afraid this disobedience will mean I’ll have to retrieve the plug in a different way. A different, _painful_ way’.

 

Hannibal started to lube up his fingers, smugly smiling to himself as his precious omega trembled in fear. The fact that Will’s greedy hole wouldn’t let the plug go was excellent news, and Hannibal couldn’t feel more satisfied. Such behavior could only mean that Will would not let Hannibal’s alpha knot go when he were finally knotted for nights on end, giving him constant pleasure by squeezing his massive knot, gripping it tight with his well trained ass muscles and milking it to the very last drop of alpha sperm. Will would never know this was all part of his training, of course. And for the moment, Hannibal had come up with a rather perverse and wicked way to torture Will’s rebellious hole for his absolute pleasure.

 

‘Now Will’ Hannibal said squirting some extra lube between Will’s ass cheeks ‘Naughty, disobedient omegas will _always_ get punished’.

 

Will was about to say something in his defense when suddenly his eyes went wide and a whiny moan escaped him. One of Dr. Lecter’s long fingers was sliding its way along the plug, deep into his hole and forcing his already packed ass to stretch even further.

 

‘Owwww it hurts!’ Will sniffled, as the pain of the additional penetration made his ring of muscle tight again, so taut it hurt beyond belief.

 

‘Let me iiiiin’ Hannibal intoned, who squirmed a second finger inside from the left, ratcheting the pain up and making Will cry in into the pillow.

 

‘No, no, no’ Will chanted, begging nonsensical pleas that didn’t move Hannibal in the least.

 

‘It hurts! It hurts _so much_!’ Will sobbed, but Hannibal paid no heed and forced his other forefinger deep into the omega hole. He was enjoying too much how wonderfully strained Will’s ring of muscle had become with the plug and his fingers, and moved them around a little experimentally, while his disobedient patient sniffled pitifully. Hannibal slid his fingers in and out, and also moved them circling the hard plug, forcing the omega hole to adapt and stretch. And after a litany of whimpers, Will’s beautiful hole finally distended, leaving even room for further future stretching.

 

‘Wonderful’ Hannibal murmured, and continued sliding his fingers along the plug, feeling the round shape of the ball and the intense contractions of Will’s inner muscles. He circled the butt plug many times, slowly, relentlessly, making sure his disobedient omega was learning a valuable lesson in submission and obedience.

 

‘Ow-ow-ow’ Will wheezed gasped, but as the minutes ticked by, his broken sobs were not of pain anymore, but of an unknown, incredible pleasure. Will didn’t know it, but he was a diamond in the rough, one of those rare omega who, with time, effort and patience, could sure take two alpha knots in his hole. Not that Hannibal would ever allow that to happen, of course, but his knot and his fist would be something achievable in probably a few months.

 

‘You’re doing so well, my dearest Will’ Hannibal cooed, soothing and hushing him with half-whispered words of loving praise ‘It’s a perfectly natural omega instinct to clench on anything that enters your hole. But it is also the duty of the therapeutic alpha to train his patient and test his limits. And as always, you’re making me so proud. Look, your eager, greedy hole is distending under my ministrations, ready to let go of the plug already’.

 

Indeed, the intense fingering around the plug had made Will’s hole stretch enough so that Dr. Lecter could finally force it out from the inside. And he did it at a deliberate slow pace, making sure that Will felt every second of the excruciating extraction. And what an adoring and loud wet pop the plug made when it was finally out.

 

‘Ooohhhhh’ Will moaned in utter shame, and he started to weep in relief and desolation. Now that the plug was gone, and Dr. Lecter’s fingers as well, he felt even emptier than the previous nights, unbearably so. His hole felt so huge and bereft that he was on the verge of asking Dr. Lecter to penetrate him again, with anything, with everything.

 

‘Good’ Hannibal said cleaning his fingers with an alcohol-based wipe ‘But I must warn you, Will. If you continue with this streak of stubbornness, I’ll have to retrieve the plug like this every night, despite your tears and pleas’.

 

The threat had the desired effect on the sweaty little omega, whose hole responded with a stream of thick slick oozing easily out of his overstretched rim. From now on the plug would not be enough for Will, not even a larger size. Omegas were so easily imprinted on having their holes painfully overstretched that almost all of them became size queens in no time at all. And Will was almost, _almost_ there, a couple of extra days on the hormone cocktail and he would be beginning for Hannibal’s alpha cock to knot him deep. After all, it had been ages since Hannibal had had his last remedial breeding with Will, and the memory of that intense first time would be enough to send Will over the edge.

 

Patience _always_ paid off, Hannibal thought to himself as he left the room and his agitated omega with a wide grin on his face.   

  

 *

 

The following morning, Hannibal found Will sitting up on his bed, trembling in barely contained anticipation.

 

‘Is there something wrong, Will?’ he asked nonchalantly as he left the freshly clean and loaded butt plug on the bedside table.

 

Will’s eyes went straight to it, and a tiny little whine escaped his lips.

 

‘I… I don’t think I feel well, Dr. Lecter’ he confessed, and Hannibal felt his forehead. He was very warm, but not with a usual fever, but with the first throes of his heat.

 

‘Tell me’ Hannibal said sitting casually on the chair by the bed and opening his notebook ‘If you’re experiencing any adverse reaction to this new line of therapy, you must tell me immediately’.

 

‘It’s just—’ Will licked his lips, his eyes fixed on the plug ‘I couldn’t sleep last night’.

 

Hannibal made a quick note on his notebook.

 

‘And what do you think was the reason? You haven’t complained of insomnia before’.

 

‘It’s- it’s very embarrassing’ Will said in a little voice, and Hannibal let out an understanding sigh.

 

‘Will, Will. You came to me for the first time because of a rather embarrassing problem, remember? We’ve come a very long way since then, and I hope you know by now that you can trust me with anything that ails you. After all, I’m your doctor and therapeutic alpha. I’m here for you always, Will’.

 

That did it for Will, who sobbed miserably as he started to speak.

 

‘I… I was dreaming of you… Last night… Breeding me. Like at the beginning, in your clinic… When you first became my therapeutic alpha and… knotted me’ he said blushing in shame ‘I also wanted the plug back in me… And your fingers and--- I thought about calling you… I was so desperate, I’ve been leaking all night long and I’ve made such a mess on the sheets. I’m so sorry, Dr. Lecter’ he said running a shaky hand down his face ‘I hope I have not offended you’.

 

Hannibal frowned as he made another quick note and closed his notebook.

 

‘This is nothing to be concerned about, dear Will. And rest assured that I am not offended in any way. Actually, I treasure your honesty with me’.

 

He left his chair to check Will’s tiny plugged penis was limp and deflated, and made him lie on his side to admire the red, gaping hole that twitched and winked with the proximity of its owner.

 

‘When we stopped the remedial breedings to widen your education as a house omega, we inerrupted the first symptoms of the clinical sub-heat you were experiencing. And now your first heat is blooming, sweet Will, so all these instincts and images that intrude your mind at nights are perfectly natural; it’s just your body telling you that your cycle is approaching. This is a normal and expected development, and signals that your omega body is getting ready to be fully owned by your alpha’.

 

‘But- what will happen then?’ Will asked in fear.

 

‘Clinically? Nothing out of the ordinary. You’ll enter a mating fever, and you’ll crave being bred and knotted several times a day. As the hormonal cascade peaks, you’ll enter a full animalistic omega state, which would only be possible to keep in check by an experienced alpha. After the first week, the mating frenzy will pass and you’ll feel more like yourself. It’s unlikely a pregnancy may take place during a first immature heat -and even more so at your age- but it’s still a possibility. Your breasts becoming full of rich, mature milk later on will be the best indicator of that’.

 

Will opened his mouth to speak, but Dr. Lecter sat by his side on the bed and continued talking.

 

‘Administratively, the matter is slightly more complicated. You will have been legally claimed, and whether a bond fully forms during the mating with your alpha or not, you’ll be his official mate in the eyes of the law. You’ll no longer be considered an omega… _exception_ , and you’ll acquire your rightful and lawful place in society as a proper house omega’.

 

‘But---’

 

‘But then, of course, we have to consider your gift of chastity’ Hannibal said with a little smile ‘Because dear Will, you have already bonded to me. And the price you’ll have to pay implies surrendering your last chaste hole… to me’.

 

Hannibal then thumbed Will’s lovely lips, playing with them until the omega opened his mouth in confusion. Hannibal pushed his thumb inside, tickling his wet tongue and playing with the tip playfully. Understanding dawned on Will then, together with a gripping fear that froze him to the spot.

 

‘What?!’he tried to say, but with Hannibal’s thick thumb filling his mouth, all that Will managed to blurt out was: _wgghhh?_

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

‘In the old times, when our society was still very traditional and was structured upon strict adherence to rigid rules of courtship, it was customary for kept omegas to offer their chastity to their alpha mates as a symbol of their utter submission and devotion. This usually meant that the omega asked to be castrated, and the procedure was carried out in a more or less crude manner. Many omegas died as a result of infections and blood loss, so when many centuries later chemical castration became a possibility, the old tradition had already fallen out of fashion.

 

In any case, there were some thoroughbred alpha families where it was still customary to perform the surgical or chemical intervention, always at the request of the omega. When this happened, the alpha marked his mate with his house seal, or presented him with a golden gift to acknowledge the sacrifice the omega made for him. This ritual was legally binding and impossible to nullify once it was accepted by both willing parties. That would be you and me, dear Will’.

 

‘But- But I didn’t- How could I know—’

 

‘But you did _not_ want to know, remember? I warned you twice about the price your desire to offer me your chastity entailed, yet you didn’t listen’.

 

‘But I---’

 

Hannibal raised a hand demanding silence.

 

‘Such a sacrifice carried and still carries even more legal weight than a full bond between both partners after their first mating, but it is incomplete unless the alpha honors his omega’s sacrifice in a similar way and takes his oral virginity’.

 

‘A similar way?’ Will shook in disbelief and horror ‘And how- how is that _honoring_?’

 

‘Oh, very simply. When an omega is so devoted that he goes beyond his anal and reproductive duty to his alpha and offers a symbolic castration, the alpha has no choice but to go a step further and make the omega completely his, penetrating, breeding and even knotting his mouth to mark his utter and complete ownership. It is a great honor for an omega to be so thoroughly possessed these days, dear Will, and your unbridled omega desire has made it possible’.

 

‘But I don’t want—I’ve never…’ Will broke down crying ‘I want out.’

 

Hannibal looked genuinely hurt then, and took a seat on the chair by the bed. He remained silent for a long while, until Will stopped sobbing and realized that, for the first very time, his alpha looked -- _sad_.

 

‘Dr. Lecter?’ Will murmured, but Hannibal didn’t meet his gaze. He remained silent for a few more minutes, what made Will feel unaccountably guilty.

 

‘What have I done wrong, dear Will’ he asked in such a low, sorrowful voice that Will felt a knot in his throat ‘All I ever wanted was to help you. To bring you back to omega health. Ever since you entered my clinic, I promised myself I would do all that was in my power to help a patient that no other doctor seemed to understand. I offered to become your therapeutic alpha, taught you the joy of submission and the proper behaviors you had never learnt. I spared no expense in your clinical treatment, looking after your breasts, virgin omega hole and cocklet. And then I took you in as my personal house omega, instructing you in proper omega protocol. I got you beautiful uniforms and used the latest technological advances for your personal growth. I gave your an antique and precious golden present that has been in my family for generations, and I even apologized when I made the mistake of prescribing masturbatory duty sessions’.

 

Hannibal sighed and fixed his eyes on his lap.

 

‘Even before you offered me your chastity, I felt that we were already bonding, and the feeling was joyous to me. Only a little ago you told me you were dreaming of me, of the time we spent together during our remedial breedings. My dream was that one day we would stopped being doctor and patient, and become rightful partners. But it seems I’m not good enough for you’.

 

‘Dr. Lecter!’ Will sobbed, and jumped out of the bed to kneel down in front of him ‘I’m so- so sorry--- I’m not- ungrateful—I feel so bad- After all you’ve done for me I do care about you so much and need you but- but-- I am just so- so scared.’

 

Hannibal let his sweet omega weep his heart out over his knee, petting his curls and feeling as his tears soaked his trouser. Half of what he had said was true, and the other half a well crafted lie. Which was which would be something that Will would never know.

 

Hannibal let him cry and sob and tremble for as long as he needed. Will felt so guilty that he had behaved in such an ungrateful manner, something so unbecoming _-so unthinkable-_ of a good omega after all the love and care that he had received from Dr. Lecter. The thought of having disappointed him, of having even broken his heart, was so painful that Will thought he would die of pain and loss.

 

‘My sweet Will’ Hannibal whispered when the gasps and sobs finally subsided ‘I guess I could say I’ve grown very fond of you, but the truth is that you’re my bonded mate and I love you. You may not feel our bond yet as you’re still not in heat, but it’s a matter of hours that it hits you. But then, if you don’t feel the same I do, I’ll let you go, even if that means breaking the law of the chastity ritual’.

 

‘No’ Will breathed ‘I don’t want you to- to put yourself at risk- because I- I---’ Will looked at him with his eyes full of tears and whimpered ‘You’re my everything, Dr. Lecter. Please, don’t let me go. I want to spend my life with you. Forever’.

 

‘My precious Will’ Hannibal said taking his hands and making him leave the floor. He scooped him as a groom would do a bride, and took him to the master bedroom, where everything had been prepared beforehand for their mating. He left his mate on the cozy nest of sheets covering the king size bed, and then walked up his closet to retrieve a wider, thicker buttplug.

 

The truth was that Hannibal was aching to penetrate Will until he fainted from the pleasure of being truly bred and knotted, but the massive butt plug was still necessary. Will needed a final extra dose of hormones, which would trigger his heat in a matter of hours and force his first cycle. And with his hole beautifully plugged and closed, his mouth would perform the duty he owed to his alpha- one way or another.

 

‘Nnnghh’ Will grunted as he was moved to lie on his stomach and the red alpha-knot butt plug started to push into his hole ‘It’s not enough…’ he murmured lifting his cute omega ass to meet the knot plug ‘I need more… _You_ …’

 

‘I know’ Hannibal replied pushing the knot plug slowly into his omega, relishing into the grunts of painful pleasure he made as he squeezed the thick knot inside. There would be time for rough knotting later, and Hannibal’s was twice the size of this toy. He would hear Will scream then, but for the moment, he was as sweet and encouraging as always ‘You need your alpha, dear Will. But I’m here with you. There’s nothing to fear’.

 

The heavy knot finally popped inside the overstretched omega hole, and Will squirmed and purred in wanton submission.

 

‘More…’ he begged as the potent hormone cocktail ran into his bloodstream ‘I want more…’

 

‘Soon’ Hannibal whispered, leaving the bed to meticulously take his clothes off. He hanged his suit, shirt and tie in his closet, and folded his socks and underpants without a single wrinkle. He then returned to the mating bed, where he spooned Will from behind and held him in a possessive embrace. In just a few hours he would wake up from the hormone induced sleep; sweaty, hungry, shivering in heat and blinded by his desire to mate. His mind would be gone, and only his raw, animalistic instinct would be there to guide him. That and Hannibal, of course, who would deny Will any anal pleasure until his mouth was thoroughly used, swollen and dripping with his alpha come.

 

By the end of the mandatory mating week, the virgin and naïve Will would have learnt to deep throat, to lick Hannibal’s cock clean, to massage his knot, to swallow to the last drop and especially to taste his omega hole slick when Hannibal taught him ass to mouth.

 

And he would teach him.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys, I'm taking a little break here! I think I'm a couple of chapters from wrapping this story up... Stay tuned and thanks *so much* for all your inspiring comments <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update! ^=^

Will burned. That was his first and only thought when he woke up, he was burning inside, outside, everywhere. He was drenched in sweat, trembling and utterly scared. He didn’t know what was happening, only that his body was not his own anymore. It _needed_ , _wanted_ something it hadn’t know that existed until now, and Will was about to cry for help when he caught a whiff of a delicious, pungent smell. He turned in bed and realized that Dr. Lecter was there with him, watching him as a predator would a rabbit trapped in a net.

 

Will was about to speak, but the overwhelming smell was more powerful. He wanted to bathe in those alpha pheromones that excited and assuaged his heat at the same time, so he straddled Dr. Lecter’s hips wildly, humping his groin in a vain attempt to get some relief of the mating imperative that made him blind with lust.

 

Hannibal laughed then, a clear, sincere laughter, because he had always enjoyed rebellious omegas, and in his innocence and inexperience, his precious Will was behaving just like one. He wouldn’t admit that behavior, of course, so he rolled him over and pinned him down to the bed, giving his heated lips a smoldering kiss.

 

‘Naughty, naughty’ he intoned ‘Is this the way a good omega behaves?’

 

Somehow, Will could hear the voice of his alpha through the haze that clouded his mind, and he went immediately limp.

 

‘That’s better’ Hannibal chuckled, and started a sinuous rhythm that had him bodily caressing the shivering body under him. It made Will moan wantonly, because that body felt so strong, so powerful, it hummed with an urgent energy that matched his own and he wanted more of it.

 

‘Please knot me, Dr. Lecter...’ he whispered ‘Breed me as your mate’.

 

‘In due time’ Hannibal replied making sure the omega’s cocklet and hole were deeply and safely plugged ‘You owe me, dear Will. And you’ll get no relief until I’m fully satisfied’.

 

Will wasn’t sure what that meant, but he felt Hannibal shifting his weight and carefully straddling his chest. His alpha propped him up with more pillows, until he was seated on the bed with his back on the headboard. And then he understood, for Dr. Lecter’s magnificent alpha cock was a mere inch away from his mouth.

 

For the briefest of moments Will felt himself like whimpering and pleading, weeping in fear and trying to hide away. But then he realized that _that_ wasn’t him anymore. He had changed, and in his heat, he feared nothing- he only craved. The heady alpha smell was so strong, it penetrated his nostrils and went straight to his brain shutting it down. With his last lucid thought, Will remembered that he had wished to serve and worship Dr. Lecter for all the kindness and generosity that he had received from him. To thank him and show him true gratefulness for his patience, education and love. And he sure knew how to do it now.

 

Hannibal chuckled to himself when he felt Will’s tongue lapping his cockhead. It was sloppy, inexperienced and utterly unsatisfactory for an alpha, but there was an exquisite pleasure in watching his naïve omega being complicit in the violation of his own mouth. Will sucked around the purple alpha head and tried to get a mouthful of it, but all he managed was to drool and suck noisily, unable to make it fit inside his virgin mouth.

 

Will changed tactics then, and started to lick the length of Hannibal’s cock, feeling the raised, pulsing veins all the way down to the heavy, hairy knot. There was something so primal and raw about it, so right, that Will started to rub his face all over the knot, mouthing it, inhaling deeply and needing it inside him _now_.

 

‘Please… Please…’ he begged from far away, but Hannibal would not satisfy his prized omega. Not yet, anyway. He shoved two fingers into his mouth to play with his tongue, to caress the soft, inner flesh of his cheeks and to tickle his palate. Hannibal knew there would be no throat fucking today, and least of all oral knotting, but making Will’s innocent lips red and swollen would be more than gratifying. That and filling his mouth with alpha sperm.

 

‘Open wide’ he instructed, and Will did his best to obey, trying and still failing to take his alpha’s cockhead fully into his mouth. Hannibal would have none of that, of course, so he pinched Will’s nostrils close and forced his cock past his lips. He slid down his massive cockhead down the omega’s pinkish tongue, slowly at first, then deeper as Will dribbled down  and his eyes watered. He wanted to struggle and get away, but in his ingrained _omeganness_ he stood quiet and complacent, taking what his alpha demanded of him in enforced silence and chastity.

 

That behavior satisfied Hannibal greatly, so pulled back for a moment, and Will’s reaction didn’t disappoint. He sputtered and started to cough, drooling with his first taste of alpha cock but needing more of it.

 

‘Again’ Hannibal ordered, and this time he held Will’s head firmly in his hands, thrusting his cockhead between his lips and watching them swell and bruise beautifully. He couldn’t even get to the middle of Will’s tongue, but it was enough, there would be time during the mandatory mating week to stretch his mouth just as he had stretched the omega’s tight and virgin hole. Hannibal was determined to teach Will how to massage his cockhead with the powerful muscles of his throat, and also to accept rope after rope of alpha sperm straight into his gullet.

 

But today was their first night together, and Hannibal wanted Will to get a good taste of the nutritious semen that would change his hormonal system forever and would leave him craving it for the rest of his life. So he caressed his cock a little and squeezed his heavy balls, what made a long and thick string of alpha sperm dribble right into Will’s tongue. Hannibal stroked himself harder and quicker, controlling his ejaculation until he filled Will’s mouth to the very brim. And then, as he had done before, he pinched his little mate’s nostrils to make him swallow, and Will did it only half aware of what was happening.

 

But the look of utter astonishment on Will face was precious when understanding dawned on him. He winced with mild disgust, but soon he felt a great thirst, and he opened his mouth silently begging for more.  

 

‘Greedy little omega’ Hannibal smiled ‘During our first mating, my alpha sperm must fill your ass and your belly, but don’t you worry’ he said caressing his cock to a full and frightening erection ‘You’ll be licking it clean as soon as I breed you’.

 

Will gave a confused nod and let himself be manhandled to the proper omega position, ass presented up and high and head buried low in the pillows. The sticky taste still lingered in his mouth, and it didn’t go away for all his efforts in swallowing it down. He didn’t care, though, because he felt somehow complete and happy now that he had been orally subdued. Will finally understood that this was his rightful and only possible position; spread wide open under a strong and masterful alpha to serve him. This was his natural birth right- to be owned and possessed, to revel in his omega submission and bring pleasure to his alpha.

 

And when Dr. Lecter started to pull the knot plug out of his hole, Will gave a little cry of joy.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new tags!

Will had never known a week could be so long. It had been just seven days, but during his heat, they had seemed to have no beginning or end. The hormonal cascade that made him blind with lust was finally receding, and as he lied on the huge mating bed, he could only half remember bits and pieces of what had happened.

 

His body remembered better, though.

 

After seven days of continuous penetrations and deep knottings, Will’s hole could take Hannibal’s fist easily. Actually, that’s what his alpha mate had been practicing these last days, “to broaden your sexual experience as a proper omega”, as Dr. Lecter explained.

 

It had been difficult at first, because before the delirious knotting, Hannibal made sure to pound his mate’s ass for a good full hour. It drove Will crazy and he had fainted a couple of times, during which Hannibal had continued the vicious pounding nonetheless. But it made his hole ready for his alpha’s knot, so that when it started to swell inside him, all Will could do was scream in delicious pleasure.

 

The first time had been particularly painful. However, Dr. Lecter was there to remind Will that _that_ was the purpose of his omega hole. To suffer a fully and joyful submission by an alpha cock. Will had wept and bled that first time, something that had not bothered Hannibal in the least. He had knotted his precious Will deep and good, feeling as his flat belly bloated with alpha sperm and holding him through the night until his knot finally deflated. The next day, right after breakfast, he had knotted him again, and again before lunch, five times in total that second day until the inexperienced hole got used to its only purpose and learnt to accept his alpha mate’s cock at demand.

 

And it was glorious, Hannibal thought, to watch and admire that completely ruined hole. It was his masterful doing, and it belonged to him alone. What an exquisite pleasure had been to thoroughly transform this innocent omega and take him down a notch until he occupied his rightful position in the natural order. How his patience had paid off, Hannibal reflected presenting his slick cock to his mate’s mouth.

 

That was something Will remembered above all else, probably because how upset it made him. After a few days of wild mating, his alpha forced his cock down his mouth right after thrusting it deep into his ass, arguing both holes were now the same and had to be used equally.

 

‘Your mouth must receive the same treatment as your ass’ Dr. Lecter explained ‘You have two interchangeable omega holes and both must receive my cock and sperm without hesitation. Sometimes you lick and lap my cock so it enters your hole better, and now you must learn to lick it clean after I have used your omega hole as nature intended’.

 

Will hated it at first, his mate’s cock was warm and sticky with alpha seed and his own omega fluids, but he had no option but to lick it and taste it as Dr. Lecter held his head firmly between both hands and forced his dripping cock past his lips. Will retched and sputtered at the foul taste as he swallowed, but after a while -he couldn’t quite remember- he kind of got used to it.

 

It was the same with the fisting, really. Will lacked the benefit of a good, lengthy penetration, so taking Dr. Lecter’s fist from scratch was a big challenge at first. And Hannibal didn’t make it easy for him position his long fingers in a beak-like form, he simply clenched his fist and punched fucked his omega hole for hours on end.

 

Will’s cries and tears were music to Hannibal ears, and every day he strived to make his mate scream in a new, different way. Sometimes he achieved it filling his ass and mouth with so much alpha sperm that it oozed out of him whenever Will spoke- or tried to. Some other times, Hannibal gagged his precious mate with his heavy balls and knot, until his face was a mess with runny tears and snot. Will passed out every time, what satisfied Hannibal’s sadistic streak immensely.

 

The fever of the heat took the edge of most of the pain- Will was for the most part half-conscious and half-delirious. However, as the mating lust waned, his body started to ache in ways he had never felt before. His mind was remarkably blank, which was a strange but welcome relief. He guessed that was his natural state now. _Brains off, holes open_ , Will recalled that Jack had said. His boss had been right all along.

 

And Dr. Lecter was extremely pleased, which only made Will glow with happiness. His alpha mate’s pride as he fucked his throat raw, or as he stretched his omega hole with cock, knot and a few fingers always made Will tear up with joy. He was so useful now, so loved. Gone were the feelings of humiliation and shame, all he could feel as he rested now in Dr. Lecter’s arms was being cherished for what he had finally become- a good, obedient omega.

 

***

 

‘Breakfast is ready, Dr. Lecter’ Will announced in his house omega uniform, and a smirking Hannibal sat at the kitchen table with the morning newspaper.

 

What a long way his feisty William had gone. His exposed breasts were plump and brimming with milk, both nipples now pierced by golden rings that elicited the most ecstatic whimpers as Hannibal tugged on them with his teeth. Of course there had been no pregnancy after the mandatory mating week, but that was to be expected. Hannibal was not very much interested in a litter of pups, though, but in his perfect, submissive creation.

 

Will’s cocklet was fully nonfunctional now, shrunk to a tiny appendix only good to urinate. Hannibal had kept the chastity ring in and on it as a reminder of all that he had achieved with his naive patient. “Two mates, one cock” Hannibal used to remind Will whenever he bred him, and Will now realized and accepted that this was the natural order of things.

 

Something that had changed in Will’s routine was the constant wearing of the heavy butt plug. He had whined and wept for it to fully stretch him 24/7, but Dr. Lecter had removed it and informed Will that he would no longer need it.

 

‘Cock, knot and fist’ he sentenced ‘ _Fists_ , soon’ he added with a grin.

 

Will sniffled but accepted his alpha’s decision about his body. It was not his place to argue or oppose his mate’s wise judgement. A shiver of fear went down his spine when he heard fists, in the plural, but he knew his hole didn’t belong to him now, and that all that Dr. Lecter prescribed would be good for him. Good and necessary.

 

‘Yes, Dr. Lecter’ he whispered as he saw the dear knot plug being locked away, and he sat in his omega chair to wait until his alpha finished breakfast to have his early morning coffee.

 

***

 

Will never saw Jack or Dr. Chilton ever again, but sometimes Dr. Lecter entertained friends, and Will’s role as a house omega didn’t change one bit. He now understood that he was his alpha’s most prized possession, so he reveled in pride at the envious and astonished looks of the guests.

 

One in particular made Will always nervous, as he felt the alpha was as cunning as his mate.

 

‘Have you signed all the bonding papers already?’ Bedelia asked one night eyeing Will appreciatively.

 

‘Of course’ Hannibal replied giving a sip to his expensive cognac.

 

‘Bureaucratic nightmare, but necessary’ she replied knowingly ‘Don’t take this the wrong way but maybe… Maybe your boy should spend some time with my girls. Learn from them. He’s so inexperienced yet’.

 

‘And also learn from _you_?’ Hannibal asked raising an amused eyebrow, and Bedelia drowned her laughter in the cognac.

 

‘It wouldn’t be masturbatory duty, you know. Just… spending quality time with his peers in a controlled environment. No other males to compete with and make him feel awkward. The poor boy has been so alone all his life he deserves some learning lessons from other non-challenging omegas’.

 

‘ _Non-challenging_?’

 

‘I myself performed the castrating ritual on both of them. They live to be used anally and orally, pretty much like your boy. By now their clits must be the same size as your omega’s penis. It would be fun’ Bedelia said leaving the now empty cognac tulip glass on the table and standing up ‘And I promise he won’t pick any bad habits’.

 

‘I’ll consider your offer’ Hannibal politely said as he walked Bedelia to the main door and remembering the closet of alpha cock strap-ons she proudly owned ‘I must confess I’ve always been curious about your Alana’.

 

‘Oh, but Margot is the real dark horse’ she said putting on her coat ‘You’d be surprised by her… skills’.

 

Hannibal chuckled and Bedelia gave a little smile.

 

‘I’ll keep in touch’ he said, and she gave a gracious nod.

 

‘Please do’. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is finally over! A million thanks and hugs to all the wonderful readers who have been bearing with me all these months! I hope you enjoy this final chapter :D


End file.
